PowerPuff Girls Power X: Oro y Plata
by Baico
Summary: Luego de unos días de convivencia entre ellos, las PPG y los RRB se encontrarán con un par de sorpresas que pondrán sus vidas "patas arriba". Y si eso no fuera suficiente los sentimientos despertados durante esos días comenzarán por hacer de esta vida algo mas interesante. mal summary lo sé. (continuación de "Conviviendo")
1. Solo una disculpa

**Aquí estamos de vuelta con la nueva saga… "Oro y plata"**

 **Espero tener suficiente inspiración e imaginación para poder publicar por lo menos un capitulo por semana.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **(no pondré disclaimer porque claramente esto solo es para entretener, si llego a publicarlo como un comic o serie animada será para varios años en el futuro)**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 25: SOLO UNA DISCULPA.**

 **.**

 **0-0-(EN EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

Manuela caminaba por los pasillos de la base con una expresión de indignación y molestia… era absurdo que el doctor Magnus halla perdonado al mono parlanchín como si nada aún sabiendo que había fallado en su misión. Pero como siempre, no diría nada puesto que solo era una subordinada mas como el resto de los robots y demás androides que se encontraban allí.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la vieja sala de pruebas la cual usaban actualmente como salón de entrenamiento.

— _(Chicas…)_ — pensó la androide con lastima.

Tomó el picaporte improvisado y movió la compuerta manualmente para abrirla, al ser una sala abandonada ya no tenía ninguna conexión con la fuente de energía por lo que todo era accionado manualmente.

Al entrar vió a Bell, Breannin y Bradia completamente sudadas y con la respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo del entrenamiento que estaban llevando. Desde que fueron derrotadas por las Powerpuff girls decidieron entrenar mas con el objetivo de derrotarlas la proxima vez.

—Si siguen de esa forma van a hacerse mas daño del que ya tienen. — dijo Manuela llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

—Para ti es facil decirlo, eres una androide. — respondió la pelinegra con un toque de molestia, ¿acaso se estaba burlando?

—Pero al menos me estoy preocupando por ustedes, vamos descansen un poco.

Bradia no tenía planeado parar su entrenamiento por lo que la ignoró y volvió a levantar vuelo y comenzar a golpear las paredes con todas sus fuerzas logrando crear solo unas pequeñas grietas.

Breannin por su parte decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día por lo que caminó en dirección a la compuerta abierta pasando al lado de la castaña. Ambas se dirigieron una mirada con la cual trataron de leer la mente de la otra pero simplemente se quedaron en silencio; era inutil tratar de usar sus poderes con ella puesto que no poseía un cerebro el cual leer.

Bell solo se quedó mirando a ambas chicas y simplemente se fue a un rincon de la sala y se quedó sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sabía que luego de lo ocurrido hace dos días todas estaban de un humor de perros, claro que a su manera. El haber sido derrotadas por unas chicas que claramente eran mas debiles que ellas fue un duro golpe al orgullo que nos pudieron soportar a pesar de no haber fallado realmente en la misión, despues de todo solo tenían que llevarle a su papi un aparato necesario para su proyecto.

En eso sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro obligandola a voltear hacia su derecha, allí se encontraba Barton mirandola con una sonrisa tratando de alegrarla un poco cosa que consiguió en unos pocos segundos, Bell sonrió al ver a su hermano levantandole el ánimo sin importar las circunstancias; al menos el si era una verdadera familia a comparación de su "padre".

—Hola hermanita. — dijo el chico con un tono tranquilo pero alentador.

La peliblanca se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir antes de responder.

—Hola Barton.

—No te veo muy animada, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó el ojiblanco preocupado.

—Si, estoy bien. — mintió la chica mientras se levantaba y se disponía a abandonar la sala de entrenamiento.

Barton la miró caminar en dirección a la compuerta pero no la iba a dejar irse sin decirle la verdad.

—No necesito leerte la mente para saber que me estás mintiendo. — dijo el chico de pañuelo blanco provocando que su hermana se detuviera antes de llegar al marco de la compuerta —… vamos, dime que está pasando.

Bell no sabía si debía decirselo o no, no es que desconfiara de su propio hermano pero no se sentía lista para contarle el problema.

—Lo siento. — dijo la chica para luego correr hacia su habitación mientras retenía con mucho esfuerzo unas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos.

Barton solo vió como la peliblanca se alejaba hasta perderla de vista y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por haberla forzado (aun que sea un poco) a decirle algo de lo que no quería hablar.

Tenía que disculparse y ver como ayudarla.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Era oficial, Bucky había resultado ser el mas grande misterio en esa ciudad, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo luego de lo que le pasó? Nadie, ni siquiera ellas habrían sido capaces de sobrevivir a una herida tan mortal como esa; y lo peor es que el rubio no quiso dar ninguna explicación y simplemente se fue, probablemente, a su casa.

El director de la escuela canceló las clases para ese día y el siguiente debido a un par de destrozos y al shock productos del ataque ocasionado por el robot por lo que todos los alumnos tuvieron que volver a sus hogares.

Aún así Blossom quería responder a todas sus dudas pero eran tantas que no sabía por cual empezar y si de alguna forma todas estaban conectadas o no: primero estaba el ataque durante el festival, ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas y por qué las estaban buscando?; segundo, la aparición de los RRB; si bien era conciente de que esos tres eran aliados… ¿Por qué los habían clonado?, ¿no habría sido más facil simplemente crear a otros?; y ahora estaba este robot, ¿para qué lo habrían enviado? Sabía que su objetivo no era destruírlas debido a que en ningun momento había intentado nada parecido.

Todas estas preguntas se le amontonaban en la cabeza y no podía encontrar la forma de darles un lugar para poder pensar tranquila, sin embargo le era imposible con tantas emociones vividas en tan pocos días.

—¿Blossom…?, ¿… te encuentras bien? — preguntó Bubbles llamando la atención de su hermana mayor.

La pelinaranja se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermanita y le sonrió para no preocuparla mas de lo que estaba.

—Si, estoy bien.

La rubia no tenía mucha confianza de esas palabras pero prefirió dejarla en paz, era la mayor así que no tenía que preocuparse… o eso quería creer.

Volteó a ver a Buttercup y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba en una situación similar a la de su hermana.

 _ **POV BUTTERCUP.**_

Primero me insulta ¿…y ahora se disculpa? ¿Qué pasa con ese maldito? No paraba de provocarme desde que los volvimos a ver hasta el día de hoy ¿…y de repente se disculpa por todo?

No pienso caer en esa treta que se está inventando solo para confundirme.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Luego de la pelea contra ese montón de chatarra (y la sorpresa de Bucky) decidí alejarme un poco del grupo y pensar un poco, ¿realmente me había vuelto tan debil hasta el punto de que incluso el idiota de Butch era mas fuerte que yo? Esto era inconcebible.

De repente oigo unos pasos que me obligan a voltearme a ver a sea quien sea el que me esté interrumpiendo. Mierda, es Butch.

—Oye nena, tengo que hablar contigo. — me dijo con una expresión altanera en su rostro, como desearía romperle su hermosa dentadura de una sola patad… ¿dije "hermosa dentadura"?

—Sea lo que sea te lo puedes meter por el culo. — es obvio que no me haría caso pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Entonces te lo diré, ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos me dás tu número de telefono y así estamos siempre en contacto preciosa?

¿Está loco? Y para colmo se me acerca como si intentara seducirme, seguro que está loco.

—¿Entonces…?,¿…qué dices?

—Digo que esperes sentado porque no va a pasar. — le respondí cortante mientras me iba hacia donde estaban mis hermanas hablando con el director de la escuela.

Solo dí unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché una palabra que no creí que escucharía por parte de el.

Volteé incredula, es imposible que el halla dicho eso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Perdón…

Lo miré fijamente y no pude creer lo que veía, una mirada sincera y que reflejaba culpa ¿en verdad se estaba disculpando? No pude decir nada al respecto pues el siguió hablando.

—… se que hemos tenido un mal comienzo y por eso me gustaría mejorar nuestra relación, por lo menos un poco…— paró de hablar y yo seguía mirandolo con mis ojos abiertos de par en par —… si te parece, ¿podríamos ser, por lo menos, buenos compañeros?

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… si claro, como si te fuera a creer.

Estaba bastante claro, ese chico no había cambiado en lo absoluto, solo las formas de molestarme lo habían hecho. ¿Cómo podíamos ser buenos compañeros siendo el un RRB?

 **Fin flasback.**

En serio, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en que solo una disculpa arreglaría todo esto? El pasado no se lo puede remediar, no importa si nunca formaste parte de el.

 **FIN POV BUTTERCUP.**

 **.**

 **0-0-(EN LA BASE DE "ISHIDA CORPS")-0-0**

El profesor Ishida se encontraba sentado en su oficina mientras hablaba con alguien al telefono.

—Utonio, solo escuchame, ya viste que el proyecto Rowdy ha marchado a la perfección ¿Por qué te opones a esto?

—Por el simple hecho de que planeas crear un arma a partir de mis conocimientos y eso no lo voy a permitir. — contesto el científico al otro lado de la línea.

Ishida y el profesor Utonio habían estado discutiendo acerca de un proyecto cancelado de su juventud al cual habían llamado "Sol y Luna", pero por la falta de recursos no pudo llevarse a cabo. Y ahora que disponían de ellos, uno no quería reiniciar el proyecto.

—Si sirve para proteger a la humanidad entonces no puede ser considerado un arma, eso lo sabes perfectamente. — dijo el japones sin quitar su mirada inexpresiva —Además, tu creaste a tres niñas con poderes extraordinarios.

—¡Ese fue un accidente! Yo solo quería tener una hija perfecta y por culpa de la sustancia X ahora tengo tres hermosas hijas. — dijo tratando de calmarse, no quería sonar como que sus hijas eran un error que nunca quiso cometer, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso por eso.

—No importa lo que digas, tarde o temprano recapacitarás de una u otra forma. — terminó de decir Ishida para luego colgar el telefono. No le imortaba si su antiguo compañero no quería colaborar con el, lo único que había hecho era darle una idea con la cual comenzar.

— _(Te lo puedo asegurar Utonio, ese proyecto tiene un futuro muy grandioso.)_

 **Fin capitulo 25.**

 **Perdón si me salió algo corto pero este solo es el principio de una larga saga así que sean pacientes para los próximos capitulos.**

 **Me gustaría que me dejaran algún que otro review pero tampoco es una obligación.**

 **Chau.**


	2. Conflictos internos

**Hola de nuevo y perdón si no subo capitulo puntualmente, no tenía internet por lo que me demoré un poco en subir capitulos (sin mencionar la falta de imaginación que estaba sufriendo)**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de este fanfic y les puedo asegurar que no se van a aburrir con lo que vaya a aparecer en esta historia en un futuro.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comencemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 26: CONFLICTOS INTERNOS.**

 **.**

Las chicas acababan de llegar a su casa cuando se oyó una explosión en el sótano de la misma. Las tres fueron rapidamente a ver que había ocurrido y, principalmente, verificar que el profesor se encontrara bien.

—¡Profesor! ¿Se encuentra bien? — dijo preocupada la mayor mientras veía como el humo provocado por la pequeña explosión se disipaba dejando mostrar al padre de las chicas chamuscado y con la bata de científico algo rota.

—Cof cof… si, estoy bien solo fue un pequeño fallo de cálculo. — respondió mientras se sacudía un poco para quitarse la suciedad de encima — Estoy en medio de un nuevo proyecto del que estoy seguro, ustedes saldrán muy beneficiadas.

Al oir la última parte, Buttercup se emocionó.

—¿Es un potenciador o algo parecido? — preguntó la morena.

—No, no exactamente. — respondió el profesor decepcionando un poco a la ojiverde.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó Blossom, sabía que su padre era un científico brillante pero quería ayudarlo lo mas que pudiera; quien sabe, quizas algun día ella consiga un profesorado en ingeniería como su padre.

—No, no es necesario pero gracias. — dijo el profesor a modo de respuesta mientras volvía a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Las tres hermanas volvieron al living y de allí cada una se fue por su parte: Blossom y Bubbles fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Butterup se dirigió a la cocina con la idea de prepararse algo para comer, la pelea de la escuela le había abierto el apetito y ademas pensaba mejor con el estomago lleno.

— _(¿Por qué no puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza? Es un idiota que no puede estar sin molestar a alguien por menos de 5 minutos.)_ — pensaba la morena mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Había algo en esa "disculpa" que no la convencía del todo, ¿Por qué se había disculpado de **esa** precisa forma? Lo que realmente le molestaba no era el hecho de que se hubiera disculpado sino la forma en la que lo hizo, parecía apenado y no mostraba esa seguridad y prepotencia que lo caracterizaban tanto. Por esa razón Butterup no confiaba en Butch, trataba de aparentar ser un niño bueno para luego atacarlas cuando menos se lo esperen.

— _(¡Maldita sea, ahora estoy sacando conclusiones estúpidas! ¿Cómo podría alguien como Butch planear una estrategia así por su propia cuenta?,¡Mierda, no sé que hacer!)_ — pensó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Buttercup?

La nombrada volteó inmediatamente al oir la voz de su hermana menor llamandola desde el otro lado de la cocina, había visto las expresiones raras que hacía por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse al verla de esa forma.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto preocupada la rubia a lo que Buttercup simplemente terminó de prepararse el sandwich para luego pasar al lado de Bubbles mientras se dirigía al living dispuesta a ver la tele.

—Si, estoy bien. — respondió secamente.

La ojiceleste volteó a ver la cocina y supo que su hermana no se encontraba bien, había preparado su sandwich sin jamón ni queso, solo el pan y la mayonesa.

— _(A ti te pasa algo, lo sé.)_

La rubia caminó en dirección al living donde se encontraba su hermana de ojos verdes viendo la televisión mientras comía su "sandwich", lo raro era que estaba viendo pura propaganda de perfumes y ni le prestaba atención, parecía metida en su propio mundo.

 **0-0-(CON LOS RRB)-0-0**

—¡Butch!, ¿podrías tratar de calmarte? ¡es el tercer crater que provocas!

Los RRB se encontraban entrenenando en una sala de simulación que creaba un entorno perfecto que servía para adaptarse a nuevos escenarios.

El área de combate en esta ocasión era un campo abierto con muchos arboles cerca de unas montañas.

—¿Te molestan los cráteres? — preguntó molesto el moreno para luego golpear fuertemente al suelo de forma que se formara una grieta y provocando que parte de la superficie se levantara creando pequeños relieves —Listo… eso no es un cráter. — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—[¡Basta Butch!, la simulación se dá por terminada.] — dijo el profesor Ishida a travez de un micrófono, su tono parecía indignado.

De inmediato el escenario comenzó a desaparecer mediante partículas digitales a la vez que tomaba su aspecto original: una gran sala con paredes blancas y líneas negras que formaban rectángulos, el techo tenía forma circular.

Los tres chicos salieron de dicha sala y el científico japones caminó hacia ellos con una cara que demostraba cuan molesto estaba en ese momento.

Boomer y Brick se fueron a sus habitaciones puesto que sabían con quien era que quería hablar el hombre de 30 años.

Butch miraba fijamente al suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos debido a que no veía razón para hacerlo.

—Butch, dime que te ocurre.

—No me pasa nada. — contestó este tratando de terminar en ese preciso instante la discusión.

—No me mientas, tu no eres así de violento. — insistió el científico, conocía al chico bastante bien y se aseguraría de hacerlo hablar.

—¿Y qué si soy o no soy violento? No me pasa nada y punto. — el ojiverde ya se estaba desesperando, sabía que Ishida era un manipulador por lo que no estaba muy seguro de si podría evitar que se enterara de su conflicto interno.

—Entonces no habrá problemas con que me cuentes sobre tu relación con la superpoderosa verde.

Ante ese comentario Butch no pudo evitar tensarse, estaba conciente de que no se refería a "ese" tipo de relación, pero el hecho de que supiese que ella era la responsable de su rabieta lo preocupaba.

—Claro que no, pff… ¿Cómo podría haber problema? — dijo el ojiverde cambiando rapidamente su semblante serio para forzar una sonrisa.

Ishida lo miró fijamente durante unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternos en la mente del rowdy. Lo analizó sin mostrar expresión alguna que le dijera al chico si iba o no a recibir un castigo o cualquier cosa.

El "fusilamiento ocular" terminó cuando el científico japones pasó al lado de Butch en dirección a su despacho; ¡se había salvado! Pero no cantaría victoria tan pronto por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su superior buscando alejarse lo mas posible. Cuando dio un par de pasos.

—… solo te pido que no dejes que el romance te domine tan facil. — dijo el profesor Ishida provocando que el moreno se sobresaltara ligeramente y sintiera un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas.

— _(Definitivamente este no es mi día)_.

Butch siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, cerró con llave y se recostó en su cama, necesitaba pensar.

— _(A ver, me disculpé lo mejor que pude y aún así Buttercup no me cree, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de verme como el malo? Y para colmo esta sensación extraña que tengo en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en ella… ahora que me doy cuenta no la insulté en ningún momento…)_ — al darse cuenta de ese detalle supo que claramente le estaba pasando algo relacionado con la chica, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos sobre su rostro y tratar de ordenar sus ideas **(mmmh, ¿Dónde he escrito eso antes?)**.

"Toc toc toc"

—Butch, ¿estás ahí? — se oyó la voz de Brick al otro lado de la puerta.

El nombrado reaccionó al llamado y se levantó a abrir el pedazo de madera.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sin ganas.

—Otro robot, está cerca de la casa de las chicas.

Al oir eso, Butch cerró la puerta y en menos de 6 segundos salió completamente vestido para el combate **(Traían puestos trajes de entrenamiento, muy diferentes a sus trajes de combate)** , su ropa consistía en una remera negra ajustada sin mangas con una franja verde vertical en el pecho y espalda, pantalones militares negros y botas con superficie metálica en la punta de los dedos y en el talón, llevaba puestos unos guantes metálicos verdes que le llegaban hasta cerca de los codos; tambien se había erizado el cabello hacia arriba con gel.

—Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?, ¿el autobús? No pienso dejar vivo a este. —dijo el ojiverde mientras se dirigía lo mas rapido que podía a la puerta principal.

—Oye espera, aún no me pongo las botas. — gritó Boomer asomando su cabeza a travez del marco de su puerta.

—Entonces apurate, a lo mejor esto lo calme de una buena vez. — dijo Brick a la vez que seguía a su hermano de verde.

El rubio obedeció al de la gorra y terminó de ponerse sus botas; su ropa era igual a la de sus hermanos con la escepción de que su color resaltante era el azul, llevaba rodilleras, coderas y sus botas tenían tres pequeñas ruedas retráctiles que le servían de patines.

Rapidamente alcanzó a sus hermanos y los tres levantaron vuelo para después frenarse bruscamente.

—Momento, momento… ¿Dónde viven las chicas? — preguntó Butch provocando que su hermano mayor se golpeara la frente al olvidar ese detalle, no les había contado que el fue a acompañar a Blossom el día que salieron en grupo y que por lo tanto sabía donde vivían.

—Ustedes solo siganme, sabremos donde están por la destrucción que estará ocasionando la pelea. — dijo el mayor antes de volar en dirección a la casa de las PPG siendo seguido por sus hermanos quienes estaban un poco desconsertados, ¿Cómo sabía Brick donde vivían las chicas?

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

—¿De dónde salió esta cosa? — preguntó Buttercup claramente molesta, ¿no era suficiente con uno?

—No lo sé pero necesitamos mantener a salvo a toda esta gente. — respondió su hermana de cabello naranja mientras usaba un automóvil como escudo para que los civiles pudieran salir del campo de batalla.

Las chicas se encontraban peleando contra el robot aparecido de la nada, este parecía mas fuerte que el anterior pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Blossom era el hecho de que no hubiese dicho "prueba de combate" antes de empezar, eso solo quería decir que este estaba programado para destruírlas sin importar el costo.

Bubbles terminó de evacuar a la gente y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el robot con la intención de golpearlo, este volteó a la vez que pateaba pero el ataque no dio en su objetivo puesto que la chica había esquivado la patada y procedió a volar alrededor de su oponente creando un pequeño tornado, no era tan grande como para acabar con todo el vecindario por lo que no se preocupaba.

El robot sacó de sus pies unas especies de ganchos con los que se adhirió al suelo impidiendo que el tornado lo levantara por los aires, esto provocó que la ojiceleste se detuviera y volviera hacia donde estaban sus hermanas.

—Lo siento, no sabía que podía hacer eso. — se disculpó la rubia mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, causó destrozos en vano.

—Tranquila Bubbles, no es tu culpa. — la tranquilizó Blossom apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanita, ninguna sabía que su oponente hacía eso.

La pelinaranja vió que ya no habían civiles en el área por lo que bajó el auto que usaba como escudo y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana de verde.

—Buttercup… todo tuyo.

Al oir esas tres palabras la nombrada sonrió y voló a gran velocidad en dirección al robot con la intención de destruirlo a golpes, seguía adherido al suelo por lo que sería facil vencerlo ahora que estaba vulnerable.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a lanzarle una serie de golpes que no pudo esquivar: tres a la cabeza, uno al costado izquierdo, otro al "estómago" y finalmente lo levantó arrancandolo de las piernas que seguían adheridas al suelo para luego arrojarlo a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

—Y así es como se vence a un montón de chatarra. — dijo Buttercup mientras se sacudía las manos.

Sin embargo comenzó a oirse un pequeño sonido que provenía del robot, esto llamó la atención de Blossom y procedió a acercarse para verificar lo que temía.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vió que tenía razón, el robot había activado una bomba que explotaría en pocos segundos.

—¡Alejense, va a explotar! — gritó desesperada provocando que todas las personas que se encontraban allí cerca salieran corriendo del lugar.

— _(No sé para que grité eso, si este robot fue enviado para destruirnos entonces la explosión será lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el vecindario por completo, no podemos hacer nada.)_

 **0-0-(CERCA DE AHÍ)-0-0**

Los RRB volaban a toda velocidad hacia donde se suponía era la batalla, ya habían visto un pequeño tornado por lo que supusieron que allí se encontraban.

—Oigan, ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Boomer al ver gente corriendo fuera de la zona de combate.

—Gente, ¿Qué mas va a ser? — respondió el moreno de forma irónica.

Brick ignoró a sus hermanos y procedió a observar el entorno con ayuda de unos lentes retráctiles especiales que se sujetaban principalmente de los costados de su cabeza, ¿Por qué huirían si el robot se encontraba destruído? De repente algo hizo click en su cabeza y aceleró en dirección al cuerpo metálico sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

—Lo que temía…— dijo para sí mismo al ver unos números rojos en el pecho del robot cambiando constantemente mediante una cuenta regresiva.

Apresuró su vuelo y logró llegar hasta la "bomba" tomando por sorpresa a las chicas quienes lo veían con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido y que hacía allí?

El pelinaranja se agachó y comenzó a cortar y desconectar cables con el objetivo de desactivar la bomba.

— _(¿Ese es Brick? ¿Qué está haciendo?)_ — se preguntaba mentalmente la ojirrosa al ver a su contraparte cerca del robot a punto de estallar.

De repente llegaron tambien Boomer y Butch a la escena.

Al ver al moreno Buttercup desvió la mirada, la llegada del chico la tomó por sorpresa y mas aún por la situación en la que se encontraban; si sobrevivían, ¿hablaría con él?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el conteo se detuvo y Brick suspiró aliviado, había desactivado la bomba a solo 3 segundos de su explosión. Si, sobrevivieron, eso significaba que tendría que hablar con Butch respecto a lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

—Lo logré. — dijo el ojirrojo mientras se levantaba, se podía ver una sonrisa satisfactoria adornando su rostro.

Blossom caminó en dirección a Brick con la intención de agradecerle, era la segunda vez que llegaba para salvar el día.

—¡Chicos! Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. — dijo la pelinaranja, aunque sus palabras estaban mas dirigidas a Brick que a los otros dos.

Bubbles corrió en dirección a Boomer y lo abrazó, sabía que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas pero durante la pelea no pudo dejar de pensar en el, y como si le hubiese leído la mente fue a rescatarla. El rubio simplemente se sonrojó por el contacto, seguía sin saber con precisión que era ese sentimiento que hacía latir su corazón con tanta fuerza.

—¡Si, muchas gracias! Pero…— la rubia dejó de abrazar a su contraparte quien ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate para luego poner una cara de curiosidad y preguntar —…¿Cómo se enteraron de que nos estaba atacando un robot.

Boomer y Butch voltearon a ver a Brick, ellos no tenían idea de esa situación en cambio su hermano mayor se había enterado inmediatamente al parecer.

—Brick nos avisó. — dijo el moreno provocando que la mirada de las PPG se centrara en el ojirrojo quien no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

Brick no sabía como responder a las dudas que tenían tanto sus hermanos como las chicas, bueno si sabía pero no se animaba, ¿Cómo iba a decirles que había estado observando a Blossom a la distancia luego del entrenamiento y por eso se enteró del ataque del robot? Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor había un punto en contra suya… ¿Por qué no las había ayudado en ese momento en lugar de ir a buscar a sus hermanos? Entonces se le ocurrió una buena excusa.

—Un mecha-cyborg me avisó del ataque y por eso me enteré. — dijo manteniendo una mirada seria, sonaba tan creíble que hasta el habría caído en dicha mentira.

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, la ambulancia y los bomberos.

 **0-(Minutos despues)-0**

Las autoridades, incluyendo bomberos y paramédicos, ya se habían hecho cargo de los restos del robot y las personas heridas estaban siendo tratadas.

—Por suerte nadie salió con heridas graves. — dijo Bubbles mientras veía como los paramédicos curaban las heridas de un par de civiles.

Blossom le daba la razón a su hermanita, tuvieron suerte pero nada más, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Brick no llegaba para ayudarlas? Seguramente muchos habrían muerto, tenía que agradecerselo de otra forma, un simple gracias no era suficiente según ella.

Giró su rostro en dirección a donde se encontraba su contraparte, estaba analizando la zona con la ayuda de su visor retráctil pero eso a ella no le importaba sino como podría compensar su ayuda.

Brick por su parte no estaba muy concentrado en el análisis puesto que sentía una mirada sobre el que lo estaba poniendo algo incomodo, volteó en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar al causante de sus nervios y la encontró, Blossom lo miraba fijamente a la distancia con una expresión de duda en sus ojos.

— _(Sus ojos…)_ — pensó el ojirrojo mientras la veía con mas atención, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de la chica hasta ahora, parecían dos cuarzos rosas.

Ambos continuaron viendose mutuamente durante unos segundos que creyeron eternos, comenzaron a sentir que todo lo demas a su alrededor ya no tenía importancia.

De repente sintieron como si una flecha les atravezara el corazón, para ambos el pulso se aceleró hasta tal punto que los colores se les subieron al rostro.

Brick volteó nuevamente en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba la pelinaranja, ¿Qué había sido eso? De repente no podía quitar la imagen de la chica de su mente.

Blossom estaba igual, no sabía por qué su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza luego de mirar al ojirrojo.

 **0-0-(CERCA DE ALLÍ)-0-0**

Tsubasa estaba parado encima de un poste de electricidad mirando hacia donde se encontraba toda la multitud de gente, tenía en sus manos un arco y flechas rojas que terminaban con punta de corazón.

—Esta vez lo logré aunque… — volteó a su izquierda donde estaba un encapuchado de ropas blancas parado encima de los cables de electricidad. —… sabes que el efecto tardará en completarse como máximo unos meses ¿cierto?

El encapuchado que no era otro que White quien veía todo desde la distancia acompañado del albino.

—El tiempo no importa, lo que importa realmente es que las flechas harán su trabajo.

El chico comenzó a caminar a travez de los cables alejandose del lugar, su objetivo se cumpliría tarde o temprano.

.

 **Fin capitulo 26.**

 **.**

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con la trama? ¿Quién será este White? ¿Será Butch capaz de mejorar su relación con Buttercup? Todo esto y mas en PPG PX "SOL Y LUNA"**

 **Ya en serio, perdonenme por haberme demorado pero es que el irresponsable de mi vecino no pagaba el internet (LOL, en realidad estabamos cambiando de "internet" o algo así) bueno, lo importante es que he vuelto y que estoy mas inspirado que nunca.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews.**

 **Chau.**


	3. Proyecto secreto

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

 **Perdón si me demoré un tiempo pero tuve unos inconvenientes.**

 **Espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo y que le presten mucha atención porque ocurrirán cosas importantes.**

 **Comencemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 27: PROYECTO SECRETO.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manuela se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido y soltando improperios cada dos segundos.

—… ldito mono, cuando lo ¡AGARRE! — levantó la voz al final de la oración a la vez que asestaba un golpe a la pared que tenía cerca, provocando una séptima grieta.

—¿Podrías calmarte por un segundo? Te vas a destrozar los brazos si continúas así.

La castaña miró a Bradia y luego su brazo derecho, estaba bastante dañado luego del golpe que acababa de dar.

—Y tu ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi bienestar? — preguntó la androide a la vez que su brazo se autoreparaba con algo de dificultad, luego de tanto daño le costaba reaccionar como debía.

La pelinegra simplemente suspiró, sabía como iba a reaccionar por lo que pensó con cuidado sus palabras.

—Desde que comenzaste a actuar como una chica celosa cuando el Dr. Magnus le dio otra oportunidad a Mojo Jojo.

Manuela frunció el ceño a la vez que emitía un gruñido que denotaba su ira, volteó nuevamente hacia la pared con la intención de dar un último golpe pero se frenó cuando vió a Bell frente a ella.

—Por favor para. — le suplicó la menor; estaba claramente preocupada por ella, no por sus brazos sino por sus problemas emocionales, si seguía así terminaría pasando algo malo.

La castaña la miró molesta tratando de intimidarla con la mirada, sin embargo terminó por irse de la sala puesto que la sola presencia de Bell lograba calmarla al menos un poco, y eso la irritaba.

La peliblanca vió a la androide irse por el pasillo claramente molesta, volteó hacia donde estaban Bradia y Breannin observando la reciente escena de rabieta, ambas con una expresión desinteresada.

—Pues si que estaba molesta. — dijo la de cabello azabache rompiendo el silencio —Aunque tiene razón, ¿Cómo es posible que el Dr. Magnus haya dejado vivo al mono verde ese? Fracasó en su segundo intento.

—Su mente es tan misteriosa y oscura como el interior de un sótano en medio de la noche, nadie se atreve siquiera a preguntar sobre lo que hay adentro.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Bell con curiosidad aún sin quitar su expresión preocupada.

—Porque habría que ser muy valiente para preguntar… o muy idiota. — mencionó Bradia a modo de respuesta mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en la pared para descansar un poco, estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer. De repente escuchó un pequeño sonido de pasos alejandose de la sala —Se fue para preguntar ¿verdad?

Breannin simplemente asintó en silencio confirmando la sospecha.

—¿Crees que posea un corazón tan indomable como el de un cazador frente a la más fiera de las bestias en una batalla que decidirá el futuro de su vida?

La morena se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos solo para responder con dos simples letras: "No"

 **0-0-(CON BELL)-0-0**

Iba corriendo sin mucho esfuerzo por los pasillos de la guarida hacia donde seguramente se encontraba su padre, tenía que preguntarle por qué Mojo Jojo seguía con vida a pesar de haber fracasado en su segunda oportunidad de destruir a las PPG.

Había llegado cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con código de bloqueo.

— _(¿Por qué habrá cerrado la puerta? El nunca la cierra)_ — pensó Bell mientras arqueaba una ceja.

En eso escuchó un par de voces del otro lado del objeto metálico, una era de su padre pero la otra no le resultaba familiar.

Estuvo un par de minutos esperando mientras escuchaba cosas aburridas y sin importancia como "abrir la puerta del inframundo", o "eliminar a Ishida" y cosas así.

El sonido de la puerta corriendose provocó que volteara hacia donde se encontraba su padre, frenó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que su hermano salía de la sala de control.

—Barton, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. — respondió el albino arqueando una ceja de forma recriminatoria.

—Vine para hablar con papi acerca del mono verde. — respondió rapidamente la menor con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Barton se alejó de la puerta a la vez que esta se cerraba y bloqueaba nuevamente, hizo un ademán a su hermana para que lo siguiera y Bell obedeció.

—¿Qué querías preguntarle? — preguntó el chico de forma cortante mientras miraba al frente.

—Quisiera que me dijera por qué el mono verde sigue inventando cosas en el laboratorio luego de fallar en vencer a las chicas malas. — dijo inocente la peliblanca.

El mayor no sabía como responder correctamente a esa duda, el no estaba del todo enterado de las intenciones de su padre por lo que la respuesta era dificil de dar; por suerte se le ocurrió algo que podría tener sentido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que de los errores se aprende?

—Si. — respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues es eso, Mojo Jojo falló una vez y por eso la próxima va a lograr su objetivo. — concluyó Barton consiguiendo que su hermana tuviese su respuesta, a medias pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo.

—¿En serio? Que bueno, muchas gracias Barton. — dijo la chica alegre a la vez que abrazaba al peliblanco —De acuerdo, gracias por aclarar mis dudas, nos vemos hermanito.

Barton vió como su hermana se iba hacia algún otro lado de la base, le restó importancia al lugar exacto al que se dirigía puesto que no creía que fuera a importar realmente.

 **0-0-(CON BELL)-0-0**

Bell caminaba dando pequeños saltos hacia donde se le ocurriera, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por lo que no le importaba la habitación donde terminara entrando.

Sus pensamientos eran total y completa alegría, solo pensaba en contarles a sus amigas la buena noticia que le había dicho su hermano; de repente sintió algo fuerte en su mente, algo que la obligó a voltear su cabeza hacia la pared a su derecha.

— _(¿Qué fue eso?)_ — pensó curiosa la chica de cabellos largos, se acercó a la pared y apoyó su oído en esta creyendo que así podría saber que era lo que ocurría — _(Se siente… frio)_

Bell buscó un camino que la condujera hacia el origen de esa extraña sensación, no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo o alguien la estaba llamando, y parecía que había estado sufriendo mucho.

Pasaron 3 minutos antes de que hubiese llegado a una puerta cerrada con candado; rapidamente supo que estaría prohibido entrar allí. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando sintió nuevamente la misma presión en su mente, esta vez con mas fuerza obligandola a voltear hacia la puerta y tomar el candado entre sus dedos, ejerció un poco de presión y el frío metal cedió partiendose en dos.

Una vez adentro se encaminó entre la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, no se oía nada mas sin embargo había alguien allí adentro que la llamaba pidiendole ayuda.

Bell observó toda la habitación, habían cajas, armas vacías, computadoras viejas y muchas otras cosas que ella no conocía.

En eso estaba cuando sintió nuevamente la misma presión, se dejandose llevar por su instinto comenzó a concentrarse con tal de encontrar mas facilmente a esa persona que la llamaba.

1…

2…

…3

— _(¡Lo encontré)_ — pensó para sus adentros a la vez que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Caminó hacia donde encontraría a esa misteriosa persona que la estuvo llamando pidiendole socorro… lo que vió la dejó impactada: había una chica de largo cabello negro vestida con una remera larga de color gris, encima una sudadera azul corta con capucha, llevaba puestos unos pantalones largos color rojo y zapatillas azules. Se encontraba capturada con sus brazos y piernas sujetos a la pared por unos brazaletes metálicos mientras que unas tenazas raras la mantenían ergida en su posición; su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras.

Bell se acercó un poco para contemplarla mejor pero por accidente pateó algo al dar un paso, eso provocó que la chica prisionera levantara la cabeza y abriera los ojos abruptamente, asustando a la peliblanca.

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante un rato, analizandose una a la otra. Finalmente, la chica de cabellos negros habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Al fin! Alguien recibió mi señal de socorro.

Bell estaba algo confundida, ¿A qué se refería con "señal de socorro"?, ¿Era acaso la sensación en su cabeza de hace un rato?

—Yo solo vine porque sentía algo raro en mi cabeza, como que me guíaba hasta aquí. — respondió la ojiblanca queriendo confirmar su suposición.

—¡Si!, ¡Si eso mismo! Yo había estado enviando esas mismas señales para que cualquiera que pudiese sentirlas viniera a rescatarme, existen varias personas que ueden hacerlo ¿sabías?

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? — preguntó curiosa.

—Un chico de cabello blanco me capturó hace dos días, y desde que estoy aquí han estado experimentando conmigo usando una extraña piedra. — respondió con confianza.

Bell se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos hasta que volvió a preguntar.

—¿De casualidad no eres tu la que se puede transformar en fantasma?

—Si.

La de ojos blancos sonrió y suspiró aliviada lo que tomó por sorpresa a la prisionera.

—Que bueno, un poco mas y casi te libero.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó alterada la pelinegra.

—No debo liberarte, estaría desobedeciendo a mi papi quien por cierto es el jefe mayor en estas instalaciones. — dijo Bell mientras se dirigía a la puerta por la que entró.

—¿Osea que tu eres una enemiga?

La peliblanca se detuvo y volteó enojada.

—¡Yo no soy la mala, tú eres la mala!, ¡Todos aquellos que esten en contra de mi papi son malos! — exclamó Bell con una furia tan grande que su energía estaba rodeandola.

—Te equivocas, tu padre te está mintiendo, el…

—¡CALLATE! — gritó todavía mas fuerte a la vez que una onda de energía se esparció por la sala.

La peliblanca se dio la vuelta furiosa con la intención de abandonar la sala y dejar a la prisionera en su lugar, pero la voz de la ya mencionada la detuvo.

—No entiendes, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo nos perjudicará a todos incluyendote.

Bell se quedó quieta por unos segundos antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación, cerrando la compuerta y dejando sola a la chica prisionera en ese lugar… otra vez.

La de cabellos azabache bajó nuevamente la cabeza, no tenía caso volver a enviar una señal de auxilio puesto que sería interceptada por la ojiblanca; para colmo no podía transformarse debido a que recibiría una descarga eléctrica si lo intentaba.

— _(Genial, seguiré en este lugar hasta quien sabe cuando. Ay, ojala que Danny pueda ayudarme.)_ — pensó con una expresión triste. A pesar de ser la clon de Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, eso no la volvía exactamente igual de poderosa que el chico fantasma quien por cierto, se había vuelto un heroe en los últimos años.

— _(Solo me queda esperar lo mejor.)_

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Bubbles ya no sabía que debía pensar en estos momentos... ¿debía alegrarse o preocuparse?

Primero estaba Blossom; desde que se reencontraron con los RRB estuvo actuando muy distraída, algo que nunca le pasaba. Se había vuelto algo torpe e insegura, especialmente durante las batallas lo que las ponía en riesgo tanto a ellas como a las demas personas.

Luego volteó su mirada hacia Buttercup quien veía la tele con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada, lo raro era que estaba viendo un canal infantil. Eso definitivamente no era normal. No se veía exactamente distraída, mas bien parecía estar evitando a toda costa pensar en algo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Facil, su hermana nunca evitaba discutir con ella por cualquier tontería que saliera al aire.

Ella por su parte, no sabía si alegrarse por ser la única de sus hermanas en seguir cuerda, o preocuparse por ellas.

Estaba en un crusigrama del cual no podría salir hasta saber que era lo que les pasaba; el problema no era que no quisiese preguntarles, ellas no querían decirle el problema. A Blossom le daba pena -por alguna razón-, mientras que Buttercup era capaz de romperle los dientes con tal de que no le preguntara nada sobre su conflicto interno -no literalmente-.

"BOOM"

Esa era la tercer explosión que salía del laboratorio del profesor, no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo allí abajo pero tampoco le importaba mucho, y al parecer a sus hermanas menos puesto que ni se habían inmutado con el sonido.

— _(Solo espero que esto sea pasajero, no quiero terminar convirtiendome en la seria del trío)_

En eso pensaba cuando el profesor subió al living, estaba ligeramente chamuscado lo que significaba que iba progresando con su experimento. Se detuvo en seco y buscó algo con la mirada. Cuando posó sus ojos en Bubbles, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Hija, necesito que vayas a buscarme los siguientes ingredientes a la farmacia. — dijo mientras le pasaba una lista de cosas y algo de dinero.

—Seguro profesor. — respondió la chica con una sonrisa para luego salir de la casa en dirección a la farmacia.

Utonium dirigió su vista hacia sus otras dos hijas, al igual que Bubbles, estaba preocupado por ellas desde lo ocurrido en la mañana. ¿Quién estaba detrás de los ataques?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular, tenía una llamada.

Salió del living y se dirigió nuevamente a su laboratorio para mas privacidad.

—¿Aló?

— _Utonium, ¿Qué tal vá tu proyecto?_

—Estoy cerca Ishida, envié a mi hija a buscar los ingredientes faltantes.

— _Muy bien, iré en dos días para verlo._ — el tono de voz del científico japonés seguía serio y no parecía preocupado ni emocionado.

—Solo cumple con tu parte del acuerdo.

— _Dōi suru_ (De acuerdo) — dicho esto, Ishida cortó la llamada.

El profesor Utonium no sabía como terminó accediendo a la petición de su ex-compañero de trabajo, lo único que quería hacer era un experimento como cualquier otro, pero terminó por emocionarse de la misma manera que cuando creó a sus hijas la primera vez.

En definitiva tenía problemas.

 **0-0-(EN ALGÚN BOSQUE, LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD)-0-0**

Blaine se encontraba parado enfrente de la grieta temporal con los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse en algo en específico.

—No tiene caso, no siento nada. — dijo mientras abría los ojos y alejaba su mano del arbol.

—Es comprensible, con esa cara de emo que tienes.

La voz de un muchacho rubio y ropa negra tomó por sorpresa al albino haciendo que volteara su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el encapuchado.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez para qué viniste?

—¿No te lo dije? — preguntó Bucky a la vez que trataba de recordar —no, no te lo dije.

El rubio se acercó al arbol y le dio un par de golpes suaves a la cortesa provocando que la grieta se abriera un poco mas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó nuevamente el peliblanco, pero esta vez con un tono preocupado.

—Esa es la pregunta correcta, pero no el momento y tu lo sabes. — respondió mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria y sin dirijirle la mirada al albino.

Blaine no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, podía ver el futuro pero no era suficiente con solo 3 meses como límite. Por primera vez en su vida estaba preocupado por no decir asustado.

—Si tu presencia sigue vigente en esta época me veré obligado a…

—No servirá, ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque soy imprescindible para la existencia misma, y tu deberías saberlo mas que nadie; esa grieta es la prueba de mi importancia en la trama. — dijo a la vez que señalaba el arbol.

El ojiblanco seguía confundido.

—Sabrás todas las respuestas… en el pasado.

Y desapareció en la nada.

 **0-0-(EN "ISHIDA CORPS")-0-0**

 _ **POV ISHIDA.**_

La llegada de las PPG nos ha favorecido mucho con el pasar del tiempo, y han continuado de la misma forma progresando favorablemente a travez de los años; si seguimos avanzando tan provechosamente como hasta ahora, este nuevo proyecto se volverá la llave para nuevos caminos en el programa.

Debo agradecerte Utonium, tu comenzaste con todo y sin tu ayuda jamás habría encontrado la respuesta a los problemas de la humanidad… la necesidad de un "arma viviente".

.

 **FIN CAPITULO 27.**

 **.**

 **¡AL FIN TERMINÉ! Sé que no es muy largo pero es lo que pude hacer con lo que se me salió de la cabeza en los últimos días.**

 **Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que esta vez sí pongan algún review.**

 **Por cierto, tengo planeado otros proyectos aparte de este; se trata de una reinvención de Mortal Kombat Legacy. Para los fans de este grandioso juego, tengo pensado reescribir la historia de esta serie, hacerla mas fiel a la versión original y continuarla desde donde terminó.**

 **En fin, eso lo dejaré para las vacaciones. (Deseenme suerte para pasar de curso, la necesitaré)**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Chau.**


	4. ¿Un nuevo?

**Sin comentarios, empecemos esto.**

 **.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 28: "¿UN NUEVO …?**

 **.**

El camino se sentía un poco aburrido. Por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado los últimos días, Bubbles sentía que la vida le tenía preparadas cosas aún peores. Primero sus hermanas actuaban raro y ahora se sentía en medio de un camino sospechoso con la encomienda que le encargó su padre.

— _(¿Para qué querrá el profesor estos ingredientes?, ni siquiera sabía que existían.)_ — pensó mientras veía la lista. Eran nombres raros para ella pero por suerte ya había conseguido la mayoría, solo le faltaba uno.

 **0-(3 MINUTOS DESPUES)-0**

Sobrevolando el bosque en busca del último material que necesitaba, Bubbles se percató de algo que le resultó extraño… no habían animales salvajes en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

— _(Que raro, ¿no se supone que deberían haber por lo menos algunas aves volando? No oigo ni un solo trinar.)_ — pensó la rubia mientras bajaba mas a la altura de los árboles para tener una mejor vista de los interiores del bosque. Definitivamente no habían insectos siquiera.

Bubbles pensó que era imposible que no vivieran animales en los alrededores, esto solo podía pasar si el bosque se volvía inhabitable y este era uno de los lugares más fertiles que había visto en su vida.

Luego de unos minutos de busqueda decidió aterrizar.

— _(No veo nidos, ni madrigueras… ni siquiera huellas.)_

2 minutos despues de caminar en busca de vida se topó con algo que le llamó la atención.

Un pedazo de roca dorada y plateada clavada en una enorme piedra. Miró la lista que llevaba consigo y luego fijó su mirada en el pedazo de roca, repitió la acción un par de veces antes de mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha pues había encontrado el ultimo material que necesitaba.

—Genial, terminé de buscar.

Se acercó dispuesta a tomar la roca y llevarsela a su padre.

"YUUM"

Un rayo de energía la obligó a alejarse dando un salto hacia atrás.

Volteó en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar a la persona que le había disparado. La primera que se le vino a la mente fue la peliazul que enfrentó hace un par de días.

Por instinto se puso de forma defensiva dispuesta a pelear contra quien se atreviera a darle cara.

—¿La rubia llorona? Y yo que esperaba una presa mas digna.

Una voz femenina inundó el lugar siendo seguida por un impacto al suelo provocado por el aterrizaje de Manuela quien se encontraba a solo 5 metros de Bubbles.

—… pero creo que peor es nada.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó la menor algo intimidada.

La androide no pudo evitar soltar una risa; le encantaban estas situaciones.

—Tenía planeado ir a la ciudad para deshacerme de ustedes de una vez por todas pero creo que no será necesario contigo.

Dicho esto, Manuela extendió su brazo derecho a su costado haciendo que este se convirtiera en unas garras bastante grandes.

Rapidamente se dirigió hacia la powerpuff azul con la clara intención de matarla con un ataque circular hacia el cuello, pero Bubbles logró esquivarlo por poco y se dispuso a alejarse rapidamente en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su atacante.

La castaña se enfureció y prosiguió con los ataques hacia la rubia pero ninguno lograba darle con éxito, seguía siendo evadida sin importar lo que intentara.

—¡Deja de escapar y pelea!

Bubbles inconcientemente obedeció a sus instintos y reaccionó dando un golpe al torax de su oponente que solamente logró alejarla unos pocos metros de ella.

Manuela se sacudió uno poco el polvo y levantó la mirada hacia la rubia.

—No puedo creer que me esté tratando de contener contigo, no vales ni para saco de boxeo. — dijo para luego levantar su brazo derecho y cargar una energía negra y violeta en la palma de su mano.

Bubbles estaba en shock, tenía la oportunidad de escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto, ni siquiera podía parpadear por el miedo que se le había formado tan de repente.

Justo cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de disparar, algo la golpeó en la espalda distrayendola y obligandola a disipar la energía.

— _(¿Qué fue eso?)_ — se preguntó volteando hacia varias direcciones en busca de su agresor; sabía que no fue ningún animal el que la había atacado sino que se trataba de algún aliado de la powerpuff.

—¿Quién anda…?— no pudo terminar la oración puesto que fue nuevamente atacada por ambos costados casi simultaneamente; no podía ver a su atacante pero sabía que debía ser muy rapido como para no ser detectado por sus sensores.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Como obedeciendo a su exigencia, Boomer frenó justo enfrente de su contraparte con la clara intención de protegerla. Vestía con la misma ropa de combate con la que había aparecido el día que atacaron esos misteriosos robots.

—Aquí estoy, deja en paz a Bubbles. — dijo con voz firme mientras tomaba posición de combate.

Manuela no entendía muy bien que pasaba; era conciente de que las PPG no eran sus unicas enemigas pero… ¿Quién coño era este sujeto que aparecía de la nada y trataba de intimidarla así sin mas?

—Si te apartas no te pasará nada. — dijo con tono amenazante.

—Y si te retiras… evitaré destrozarte.

Okey, ese rubio oxigenado pagaría las consecuencias por burlarse de ella.

Rapidamente levantó el brazo con el que iba a atacar a Bubbles, disparando varias bolas de energía violeta y negra.

Boomer pegó un pequeño salto para ejecutar una serie de patadas giratorias con las que desvió todas y cada una de los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia ellos. Bubbles no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo la había tomado por sorpesa y no estaba lista. Se sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer y buscó con la mirada la roca que encontró hace un rato.

Se acercó con cuidado de no llamar la atención de Manuela quien estaba peleando con Boomer. Dio un par de pasos precavidos antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña roca.

Manuela se dio cuenta de lo que Bubbles trataba de hacer y la detuvo lanzando una esfera de energía enfrente de ella.

—Tu no te vas a ningun lado rubiecita.

Boomer aprovechó ese pequeño momento para atacarla fuertemente y deshacerse de ella al menos por un rato. Voló rapidamente hacia su contrincante y le dio una patada que la mandó a volar bastante lejos de donde estaban.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado a la rubia.

—¿Eh? Ah, si… si estoy bien. Gracias. — dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la roca.

Boomer se quedó viendola fijamente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía; no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para conocerse a fondo pero sabía que ella no podía ser una mala persona en lo absoluto. Si bien sus hermanos parecían tener problemas con respecto a ellas, el no sabía la razón del por que Bubbles encendía algo en su interior.

Bubbles sacó el pequeño pedazo de la piedra antes de percatarse de que estaba siendo observada. Volteó hacia Boomer con curiosidad y este desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo sabía Boomer que ella estaba allí? No le molestaba en lo absoluto pero aún así tenía curiosidad.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando se oyó un sonido de hojas moviendose que los alertó a ambos.

Por acto reflejo, Boomer tomó a Bubbles en brazos y se la llevó corriendo a pasos largos lo mas lejos de ahí.

La ojiceleste no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el chico la había tomado por sorpresa hasta tal punto que casi se le cae la piedra.

Iban bastante rápido, tanto que en 15 segundos habían dejado atrás el bosque y ya se encontraban cerca de los límites de la ciudad.

Boomer la dejó en el suelo poniendola de pie; estaba un poco avergonzado por la forma en que la había llevado y no sabía como decirselo sin sonar tonto.

—Gracias por salvarme Boomer. — dijo la rubia agradecida tomando por sorpresa al chico.

—S-si, si… p-por nada. — trató de articular aún apenado por su repentina aparición.

De repente notó la piedra que Bubbles había tomado hacía unos minutos. Tenía una forma algo rara y parecía estar hecha de oro y plata por sus colores.

—Oye…— dijo llamando la atención de la chica quien se estaba acomodando un poco la ropa. —¿…qué es esa piedra?

Bubbles volteó su mirada hacia el pequeño objeto que tenía en la mano y levantó una ceja; la verdad no se había puesto a pensar en que era y para que la quería el profesor.

—Tal vez sea un mineral nuevo o algo por el estilo. — dijo inocentemente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. — No lo sé, el profesor me pidió que fuera a buscarlo junto a otras cosas pero no me dijo para que los necesita.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no se los llevas y entonces le preguntas? — propuso el rowdy.

La chica sonrió alegre ante lo que su contraparte había dicho; no podía evitar parecer una niña de 6 años, era su naturaleza.

—¡Que buena idea! Gracias Boomer, te veo luego, adios.

El chico se quedó en su sitio viendo como la rubia se iba volando en dirección a su casa.

— _(Supongo que te veré mas tarde entonces.)_ — pensó antes de irse hacia la "Ishida Corp"

 **0-0-(CON BUBBLES)-0-0**

La chica aterrizó frente a su casa y corrió al interior de esta; estaba muy emocionada por saber que era en lo que su padre estaba trabajando. Entró de un portazo que alertó a sus hermanas sacandolas de sus pensamientos.

—¡Bubbles, no entres de esa forma! — gritó la morena pero su hermanita no le hizo caso alguno.

— _(Hasta que al fin reaccionan.)_ — pensó con un poco de fastidio la recien llegada.

—Bubbles, ¿Qué pas…?— comenzó preguntando la mayor pero se vió interrumpida al ver la televisión. —¿Eso es Barbie?

Buttercup levantó una ceja extrañada, ¿a qué se refería? Volteó a ver la pantalla y se asustó por lo que vió: "Barbie Escuela de princesas". Rapidamente la apagó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no estaba mirando eso!

— _(Si claro)_ — inmediatamente volteó de nuevo hacia donde había ido su hermana menor y la siguió.

Buttercup no se quedaría con la duda así que tambien fue a averiguar que era lo que ocurría.

Una vez en el laboratorio, Bubbles le entregó los minerales al profesor quien le agradeció por haberlos conseguido.

Viendo esto como una oportunidad, la rubia preguntó…

—Profesor… ¿Para qué quiere todo esto?

El hombre las miró a las tres, tanto Blossom como Buttercup estaban un poco alejadas de la escena pero aún así las alcanzó a ver; suspiró y finalmente dijo…

—Es un secreto, pero descuida seguro que te encantará.

Se oyó un sonido de que algo se había caído, Bubbles volteó detrás suyo y allí vió a su hermana de ojos verdes tumbada en el suelo.

—¿Es en serio?, ¿tanto suspenso para esto? — preguntó frustrada desde su posición provocando la risa de sus hermanas.

 **0-0-(EN EL BOSQUE)-0-0**

De entre los matorrales se oían sonidos metálicos que denotaban un claro esfuerzo de Manuela para levantarse, no porque tuviese heridas graves sino por la posición incomoda en la que se encontraba.

—Maldito. En cuanto lo encuentre ¡LE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA! — gritó con un tono de furia al final.

Cuando finalmente pudo levantarse, se dio cuenta de que sus sensores estaban dañados por lo que no podía saber donde quedaba la ciudad.

— _(Mierda, tendré que hacerlo a la antigua)_ — pensó mientras se dirigía al oeste esperando llegar a la zona urbana pronto.

 **0-(12 MINUTOS DESPUES)-0**

Luego de caminar por no mucho rato, Manuela comenzó a sentir que se alejaba del bosque; los arboles eran cada vez menos y la luz del sol era mas intensa.

—¡Por fin llegué!, hora de acabar con esas…— dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en la ciudad sino cerca de la base abandonada en la que ellos se ocultaban.

—¡ME LLEVA LA P**A!

—¿Quién te la lleva? — preguntó una voz algo irritada detrás de ella que la obligó a voltearse; detrás suyo se encontraba Bradia con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

—¿A ti que te importa? — respondió molesta al verse en una situación incomoda —¿…y tu que haces aquí?

—Me enviaron a buscarte pero veo que no será necesario. — dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano —Vamos camina.

Manuela se dejó hacer. No estaba de humor para discutir o para pelear; además, tenía la sensacion de que algo bueno podría salir de esto.

Ambas chicas entraron al granero **(la base esta oculta por un granero viejo, ahora se explica)** y se colocaron en unas tablas de madera. Bradia dijo "Inicie teletransporte" e inmediatamente fueron rodeadas por un laser color azul que las desintegró molecularmente. Seguido de eso, sus partículas fueron reintegradas dentro de una habitación color verde agua; estaban paradas encima de un círculo blanco cada una.

—Bueno, vamos con el "Doc" — dijo la pelinegra mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo a través de una puerta automática.

Manuela bufó algo molesta, no le agradaba que llamara tan vulgarmente al Dr. Magnus; un hombre tan ostentoso como el merecía mas respeto.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la oficina del Doctor. La castaña estaba ligeramente nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir allí adentro; la magnificencia de ese hombre la aterraba, si bien no tenía poderes había algo en el que generaba superioridad ante cualquier otra persona.

—Adelante… — dijo Bradia dandole un pequeño empujón —… y suerte.

La puerta automática se cerró apenas cruzó el marco de esta; si bien la habitación era oscura, tenía problemas para ver bien, seguro que era por el golpe que había recibido por parte del rubio oxigenado de hace un rato.

Oyó carraspear a alguien frente a ella y su cuerpo se tensó del susto, si se tratara de cualquier otro no sería problema pero estabamos hablando del Dr. Magnus.

—De acuerdo Manuela… — comenzó a decir con una voz gruesa y potente —… cuentame, ¿Qué pasó?

 **0-0-(EN LA CASA DE LAS PPG)-0-0**

Las chicas hablaban animadamente en la sala sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera; al parecer habían olvidado el tema que las agobiaba desde hace rato algo que Bubbles agradecía profundamente, no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo mas a sus hermanas con el mismo semblante otros cinco minutos mas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad la estaba matando cada vez más ¿Qué era lo que las agobiaba tanto?

—Perdón que te interrumpa Blossy… — dijo la rubia llamando la atención de ambas chicas —… tengo una duda que me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza desde hace rato… ¿Qué pasó despues de la escuela? Ambas estuvieron muy distraídas luego de vencer al segundo robot.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco y Buttercup se atragantó con la bebida que estaban tomando, ninguna se esparaba esa pregunta tan repentina y ninguna sabía como contestarla.

—Eehm… pues, verás…— trataba de decir la mayor sin sonar ridícula ni nada parecido; le daba algo de vergüenza decir que había sentido algo mágico cuando vió a Brick a los ojos, iba a sonar cursi y eso era lo que quería evitar, parecer una tonta enamorada cuando eso no era lo que pasaba… o eso quería creer.

En eso sonó el timbre, algo que agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón ya que la habían salvado. La ojiverde fue rapidamente a abrir la puerta ya que no quería seguir con una situación incomoda.

Buttercup abrió la puerta y del otro lado había - para extrañeza de la chica- una caja con una nota encima. Volteó hacia ambas direcciones tratando de visualizar al que la envió pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso. Tomó la caja y entró.

—¿Quién era? — preguntó la mayor con normalidad; su semblante cambió a uno curioso cuando vió el paquete.

—Un pedazo de cartón. — respondió algo desganada la de pelo azabache provocando una risita ahogada por parte de su hermana menor.

—Al menos dinos de quien es.

La ojiverde observó con mas detalle la carta.

—Aquí no pone el remitente pero…— se detiene a leer mejor —… es para el profesor.

Las tres hermanas se miran unos segundos antes de dirigirse al laboratorio a entregarle la caja a su padre.

Blossom toca la puerta un par de veces recibiendo una respuesta tres segundos después.

—¿Qué pasa niñas? — preguntó el hombre luego de abrir para atender a sus hijas.

—Le llegó un paquete.

La pelinaranja puso la caja enfrente suyo esperando que su padre la tomara.

El profesor tomó la caja, le agradeció a sus hijas que se lo hayan alcanzado y volteó a seguir su trabajo. Las tres chicas no estaban muy extrañadas por el comportamiento de su padre, pero aún así no podían evitar preocuparse por lo que podría estar haciendo.

—Ehm, disculpe profesor…—comenzó a decir Bubbles.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué está haciendo exactamente?

El científico dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó hacia las chicas quienes lo miraban espectantes por lo que iba a decir.

—No puedo decirles aún. ¿Por qué no van a la Sala Blanca a entrenar un rato y luego vienen? Les prometo que les mostraré en lo que estoy trabajando.

—¡Eso! Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, me siento muy floja en estos momentos. — dijo Buttercup tomando la delantera en dirección a la sala.

Bubbles iba detrás de su hermana de ojos rosas; si bien necesitaba el entrenamiento, no podía evitar sentir que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el profesor la alejaría mas de su objetivo.

 **0-0-(CON BOOMER)-0-0**

El rubio volaba a gran velocidad en dirección a la base sin dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos celestes; ¡La había salvado! De la misma forma en la que los príncipes salvaban a las princesas en los cuentos que el solía leer **(Muy maduro ¿no?)**. No podía evitar recordar sus suaves cabellos dorados siendo acariciados por el viento mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas a la luz del sol; y su voz… ¡oh, su voz…! Era tan melodiosa como el cantar de un ruiseñor.

Sus pensamientos - tristemente – se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de largo.

— _(Ay, que bruto soy)_

Rapidamente corrigió su curso y aterrizó en medio del "patio delantero", como el y sus hermanos llamaban a la entrada.

Una vez dentro de la base, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias por donde pasaría a un segundo pasillo que era donde se encontraban sus dormitorios.

— _(Ahora que lo pienso, la ubicación de nuestros dormitorios está muy cerca de la sala principal, ¿Por qué será?)_ — pensó con un poco de intriga.

Entró a su habitación y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa.

Estaba a mitad de quitarse la parte superior del uniforme cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Ya voy. — dijo acomodandose la ropa para estar presentable, no quería verse desarreglado frente a algun sargento o mayor.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al profesor Ishida del otro lado.

—Ah, hola señor, ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo a modo de saludo.

—Me gustaría saber quién fue tu oponente cuando saliste al bosque.

Boomer se puso algo nervioso al oir eso, aún estaba vestido con el uniforme de combate y tenía algo de tierra en la cara. Si le decía que su oponente era de una procedencia desconocida entonces podría estar en problemas ya que antes de ir a Powerville el profesor les había dicho que, si enfrentaban a alguien con habilidades específicas entonces era el enemigo al que iban a enfrentar.

—Ehm, pues…— no sabía que decir, si abría la boca seguro se arrepentiría sin importar que dijera.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa, eso será irrelevante hasta que gane mas importancia mas adelante. — dijo tomando por sorpresa al rubio —Cambiate por algo mas casual, tu y tus hermanos vendrán a mi oficina en seis minutos. — dicho esto se fue dejando algo extrañado al chico, ¿para qué los quería en su oficina? Le restó importancia y se fue a lavarse la cara y cambiarse la ropa.

 **0-(6 minutos después)-0**

Brick y Boomer ya se encontraban dentro de la oficina del profesor Ishida, el único que no había llegado era Butch.

—Seguro se quedó dormido del aburrimiento. — dijo el ojirrojo con algo de burla provocando una leve risa por parte de su hermano.

Justo en ese momento apareció el "Rey de Roma" como si hubiese sido invocado. No se veía cansado, mas bien parecía sin ganas de hacer nada.

—¿Hablaban de mí?

—Oh, Butch, que bueno que llegas. Debo hablarles de algo muy importante.

— _(Como todo.)_ — pensó sin ganas el ojiverde.

—Pero antes quisiera saber su opinión respecto a algo en especial.

Los tres hermanos se miraron algo curiosos y luego voltearon su mirada hacia su superior en señal de que prosiguiera.

—¿Cómo reaccionarían si les dijera que tenemos un nuevo aliado?

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo de unos diez segundos que fue exterminado por el grito de Brick.

—¿!UN NUEVO QUÉ…!?

Tanto Boomer como Butch se asustaron levemente por el tono tan alto de su hermano mayor; no parecía enojado sino mas bien sorprendido.

—Sabía que uno reaccionaría así pero no creí que fueras tu Brick. — dijo tranquilamente el profesor japonés —Si, un nuevo aliado se nos va a unir esta misma tarde e iremos a… "recibirlo", por así decirlo hoy a las 7 AM.

El pelinaranja se sentó nuevamente mas calmado a analizar lo que había escuchado; un nuevo aliado, significaba mas personas con las que convivir y, seguramente, mas problemas. No le molestaba pero si lo preocupaba.

Butch no podía estar mas desinteresado, no estaba de humor para alguien nuevo… no ahora al menos.

Boomer fue el que se atrevió a preguntar…

—¿Y donde tendremos que… "recibirlo?

 **0-0-(EN LA CASA DE LAS PPG)-0-0**

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que empezaron el entrenamiento y solo habían hecho un par de peleas en el aire y unas pruebas de fuerza con levantamientos pesados.

Buttercup le dio un par de golpes en el torso a su hermana menor y la envió al otro extremo de la sala por la fuerza del último ataque.

Bubbles se levantó con un poco de dificultad, estaba agotada luego de haberse exigido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Quieres parar por un rato? — preguntó preocupada la ojiverde mientras aterrizaba cerca de su hermana rubia.

—E-estoy bien… sigamos. — dijo la menor con algo de dificultad.

—No, no estás bien. — se interpuso Blossom —El entrenamiento terminó.

Ambas hermanas siguieron a la mayor hacia la puerta, Bubbles siendo ayudada por la morena debido al cansancio.

Una vez afuera de la sala blanca, la ojirrosa se detuvo en seco tomando por sorpresa a sus hermanas.

—¿Qué te ocurre Bubbles? Tu no eres así, no te exiges tanto. — preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la menor.

La nombrada bajó la vista algo apenada, ahora estaba preocupando a sus hermanas, "que gran superheroína era".

—Yo… solo quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes, es todo. — dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Blossom negó con la cabeza y caminó tranquila hacia la rubia, la tomó de la perilla obligandola a levantar la mirada.

—Escucha, tu siempre serás muy fuerte sin importar que. La fuerza no demuestra quien eres, sino lo que haces con ella. — dijo con un tono maternal consiguiendo que Bubbles sonriera aliviada, le habían quitado un peso de encima.

— _(Será una frase motivacional como la que siempre usan en las peliculas pero… por suerte funciona.)_ — pensó con Buttercup con una sonrisa mientras miraba la escenita; le encantaba ver a Blossom tan maternal con cualquier persona, la hacía sentir mas completa.

—¡NIÑAS, VENGAN QUE TENGO QUE MOSTRARLES ALGO! — gritó el profesor desde el laboratorio.

Las tres chicas voltearon en dirección del origen del grito.

—Ya vamos profesor. — dijo la pelinaranja para luego tomar la mano de su hermana menor y guiarla hacia el laboratorio.

La ojiverde las siguió practicamente por detrás.

Llegaron al laboratorio y encontraron dos cosas que las sorprendieron:

1: El lugar se veía un poco mas avanzado tecnológicamente (el contenido de la caja pensó Blossom) aparte de que había una olla que se robaba toda su atención.

2: El profesor estaba vestido con un traje anti-radiación blanco (tambien de la caja al parecer).

—Eeeeh, ¿profesor?

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón por esto, es por precaución.

Las hermanas miraron a su alrededor, no parecía desordenado pero si algo dificil de caminar sin tumbar algo desde su posición.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? — preguntó finalmente Buttercup, si bien no entendía ni un car**o de ciencia sabía por la olla que no terminaría muy bien.

El hombre de 30 años no sabía muy bien que decir, volteó hacia la olla y luego regresó su mirada a sus hijas.

—Eh… bueno…— tomó aire antes de decirlo — ¿Cómo se tomarían el hecho de un cuarto hermano?

Silencio absoluto.

—…

—…

—…

Hasta que…

—¿¡UN NUEVO QUÉ…!?

.

 **Fin del capitulo 28.**

 **.**

 **Perdón por no subir capitulo la última semana pero ya saben, Navidad, año nuevo y ademas me creé un canal en youtube (Busquenme como Baico, "Trailer (One vision)" en la miniatura aparece Kratos watch?v=gSx4ajOXl5o escribanlo arribita)**

 **La próxima semana tengo 3 días (tal vez 5) libre de mis padres, con suerte podré subir unos cuantos capitulos en ese tiempo.**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando mi fanfic, nos vemos pronto (espero).**

 **Chau.**


	5. Nuevos miembros

**Hola a todos, espero que no se hallan destrozado el cerebro pensando en los cuartos miembros, tranquilos que los dejará con la boca abierta (eso espero).**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

.

 **CAPITULO 29: "NUEVOS MIEMBROS"**

Las chicas seguían anonadadas por la noticia, ¿un hermano?, ¿tan pronto?

—E-espere un momento, ¿en eso ha estado trabajando estos ultimos días? — preguntó Blossom aún sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

—Pueees… si. — dijo el profesor algo nervioso.

La mayor suspiró cansada, tantas emociones en una sola semana eran demasiado para su cabeza; sumemosle a eso su problema emocional vinculado a Brick, ¡Una locura!

Bubbles en cambio tenía una duda…

—Profesor… — llamó la atención del mayor —¿… desde cuando está trabajando en esto?

Utonium volteó su mirada hacia su trabajo y se rascó la nuca nervioso, no sabía como explicarles de la manera correcta. Volvió su vista hacia sus hijas quienes lo miraban interrogantes y esperando una respuesta, la que fuera. Estuvo así unos segundos y finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación ligeramente prolongado, tenía que decirlo.

—Todo comenzó hace 20 años…

—Wow wow wow, ¿ahora nos vá a contar sobre su tortuoso pasado? Que aburrido. — dijo Buttercup ganandose con eso un codazo por parte de su hermana mayor quien le reprochó con un sonoro…

—Shhhhhh.

—…

—Puede seguir profesor.

El científico supiró nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

—Todo comenzó hace 20 años…

 _ **POV FLASHBACK**_

 _Tenía treinta y dos años cuando trabajaba para el ejercito, siendo uno de sus principales proveedores de tecnología y armamento avanzado tenía un buen puesto. Fabricaba de todo: bombas, armas, vehículos, etc._

 _No era el único allí, mi socio, Ichirouta Ishida y yo trabajabamos principalmente en el área de la bioquímica ayudando a crear soldados capacitados para misiones peligrosas. Los supersoldados._

 _Si bien no era un trabajo dificil aún así tenía sus consecuencias puesto que aún no teníamos todos los recursos necesarios para mejorar las capacidades físicas al máximo de su potencial. Probamos de todo, energía nuclear, espacial y maquinaria avanzada pero nada nos daba resultados positivos. Fue entonces cuando, durante uno de mis viajes de investigación me encontré con unas extrañas flores amarillas con centro azul; por alguna extraña razón todo lo que crecía cerca de ellas era mas fuerte y fértil que el resto. Sin dudarlo tomé una y volví a New York, donde trabajaba. Experimenté con el aceite de la flor y los resultados fueron asombrosos, había desarrollado una sustancia muy poderosa que potenciaba toda vida orgánica al límite sin efectos secundarios de ningun tipo; la llamé: la Sustancia X. Por suerte nunca fue puesta a prueba como arma debido a que abandoné el proyecto luego de haberme enterado de los planes de Ishida con dicha sustancia._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK.**_

—Meses despues las creé a ustedes buscando construir una hija pero la sustancia X tuvo un efecto que no esperaba en la mezcla.

Las tres chicas escuchaban atentamente cada palabra proveniente de su padre hasta que Bubbles interrumpió.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? — preguntó señalando el trabajo del profesor.

—A eso iba. Ishida y yo habíamos dejado un proyecto inconcluso que terminó por cancelarse cuando me retiré del programa; el proyecto "Sol y Luna". Era un proyecto muy prometedor pero yo me negué a continuarlo por miedo al uso que podrían darle.

Al oir eso, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

—¿Estás reiniciando ese proyecto?, ¿para eso es todo esto?

El profesor negó con la cabeza causando un poco de confusión en su hija mayor.

—No estoy reiniciando nada, trato de llenar un vacío que alguien provocó al dejarnos. — dijo melancólicamente provocando que sus tres hijas recordaran aquel fatídico día en el que su cuarta hermana los había dejado.

Blossom levantó la mirada nuevamente para observar con mas detalle lo que la rodeaba; entonces, algo se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

—¿Qué? — preguntó algo confundido.

—Así podrías terminar antes. — terminó de decir dandole confianza a su padre de aceptar su ayuda.

El hombre lo pensó detenidamente, no estaba muy seguro de acceder pero la mirada de su hija le dio confianza y aceptó.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

 **0-0-(CON LOS RRB)-0-0**

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la habitación del rojo, esperando a que llegara la hora de recibir al nuevo aliado.

Muchas preguntas recorrían sus mentes: ¿Cómo sería?, ¿lo conocían?, ¿les agradaría?, y tantos "-ías" más que no sabían por cuál empezar.

—Chicos… ¿Cómo creen que sea? — comenzó a hablar Boomer siendo ignorado en el acto, algo que no le agradó mucho.

El silencio permaneció inerte durante varios minutos, ninguno se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno.

—Yo creo que podría ser cualquiera de las puertas de enfrente. — volvió a decir tratando de entablar una conversación con sus hermanos haciendo uso de la evidencia que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, las tres puertas con diferentes colores arriba: Naranja, amarillo y gris.

—Pues yo creo que podría ser solo una molestia. — dijo Butch algo irritado, no por las constantes oraciones que soltaba su hermano menor sino por el hecho de que alguien mas los "ayudaría" en su trabajo.

—Vamos Butch, no te alteres solo por un nuevo compañero. — trató de calmarlo Brick; si bien a el tambien lo había tomado por sorpresa la noticia igual trataría de verle el lado positivo.

—Pues, este nuevo compañero podría causarnos mas problemas de los que se supone solucionará. — dijo el ojiverde — Por ejemplo: podría tratarse de algún oficial de rango superior que solo nos dará ordenes a cada rato, o sino un novato al cual tendremos que cuidarle la espalda constantemente. Sea cual sea ninguna de las opciones me agrada.

Al escuchar a su hermano hablar con tanta seguridad y -por muy raro que suene- preocupación, no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con el.

—No importa. — dijo el mayor logrando llamar la atención de sus hermanos — Sea quien sea nuestro nuevo aliado tendremos que aceptar su ayuda; despues de todo no se gana una guerra solo. — terminó de decir ganandose una afirmativa por parte de los otros dos.

—[RowdyRuff Boys reportense a la zona de carga, el profesor Ishida los espera allí.] — se oyó una voz através de los parlantes de la base.

—Bueno, llegó el momento. — dijo Bick levantandose mientras se dirigía a la puerta siendo seguido por sus hermanos, el nuevo miembro los esperaba.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Habían pasado 25 minutos desde que empezaron el trabajo con su padre, si lo hubiese hecho el solo habría demorado cuatro veces más.

Todo estaba practicamente listo, el recipiente hervía a temperatura correcta, los ingredientes estaban casi todos colocados en el químico, solo faltaba la piedra que había encontrado Bubbles en el bosque la cual se encontraba encima de unas barras de hielo para enfriarse antes de su sumersión.

—¿Cuándo estará completamente listo? — preguntó Buttercup emocionada.

—En unos minutos, por ahora vayan a la sala y yo las llamo.

Las tres hermanas obedecieron y se encaminaron a la sala de estar mientras hablaban emocionadas sobre el resultado de su trabajo.

Ya en la sala pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera mientras veían la tele, aunque no le prestaban mucha atencion debido a los nervios de que el resultado ya estuviera terminado.

La mas emocionada era Bubbles, finalmente podrían volver a encontrarse con Bunny; recordaba cuando había visto un archivo en la computadora del profesor una mañana hace unos días que ponía ese nombre lo que la emocionaba aún mas. Esta vez no cometerían el mismo error que aquella ocasión.

Una vez pasados 10 minutos el profesor las llamó nuevamente, la piedra estaba lista para ser sumergida en el recipiente y terminar con el trabajo.

Una vez abajo las chicas vieron como el lugar olía un poco distinto a como era antes, ninguna podía distinguir ese olor.

—Es por la sustancia X. — dijo el profesor adivinando los pensamientos de sus hijas —No huele tan mal ¿cierto?

Las tres asintieron algo dudosas, si bien el olor no era desagradable tampoco era el mejor.

—Bueno, ahora viene la parte importante. — dijo mientras tomaba unas tenazas con las que agarraría la piedra, estaba fría y la sustancia hervía mucho.

Tomó la piedra con las tenazas y se dispuso a colocarla en la mezcla con sumo cuidado, de hacerlo bruscamente podría ocacionar algún efecto secundario no deseado.

Estaba solo a unos centimetros de terminar cuando…

… Buttecup accidentalmente movió un objeto metálico provocando un sonoro ruido que asustó al profesor haciendo que soltara las tenazas por una fracción de segundo y la piedra cayó de lleno en la mezcla. Tratando de reincorporarse, Utonium se apoyó en las barras de hielo tirandolas sobre el recipiente y la caída provocó que aumentara la temperatura por accidente al tratar agarrarse de la manija que regulaba la salida del gas.

Todo pasó tan rapido que ninguna de las chicas pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

La mezcla hervía a mayor temperatura por segundo y burbujeaba muy violentamente, a ninguno le agradaba el resultado. Bubbles actuó rápido y tomó al profesor colocandolo detrás suyo antes de que Blossom creara una barrera de hielo con su aliento.

—¡CUIDADO! — gritó la pelinegra justo un segundo antes de que ocurriera una explosión que - -por suerte- no provocó tanto daño como esperaban puesto que la barrera soportó lo suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo.

Los escombros cayeron desde varios lugares y el radio de la explosión era obviamente grande, no tanto como para destruir toda la casa pero si lo suficiente como para "limpiar" todo el sótano.

Luego de unos segundos salieron de su "escondite" luego de corroborar que lo peor ya había pasado.

Blossom asomó su cabeza entre el humo que se formó por la explosión y trató de ver lo que había en donde estaba la mezcla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un cuerpo en el suelo...

— _(¿Resultó?)_

 **Fin capitulo 29.**

 **.**

 **Algo corto lo admito, pero este capitulo está destinado a aumentar la espectativa y trollear un poco Muajajajajajajaja… soy tan cruel.**

 **Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber con exactitud la identidad de ambas personas.**

 **Les propongo algo: diganme sus teorías y la más acertada se ganará un gran premio (lo del premio es mentira pero lo de las teorías es cierto)**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Chau.**


	6. Oro y Plata

**Bienvenidos de vuelta, yo tambien los extrañé.**

 **Espero terminar de escribir este capitulo a tiempo porque finalmente se nos rebela quienes son los nuevos.**

 **Comencemos de una pu***era vez.**

 **.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 30: "ORO Y PLATA"**

.

 _Los escombros cayeron desde varios lugares y el radio de la explosión era obviamente grande, no tanto como para destruir toda la casa pero si lo suficiente como para "limpiar" todo el sótano._

 _Luego de unos segundos salieron de su "escondite" luego de corroborar que lo peor ya había pasado._

 _Blossom asomó su cabeza entre el humo que se formó por la explosión y trató de ver lo que había en donde estaba la mezcla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un cuerpo en el suelo..._

— _(¿Bunny?)_

 _ **(CONTINUAMOS)**_

 **0-0-(CON LOS RRB)-0-0**

El camino era algo largo, al menos para los hermanos debido a que no estaban muy acostumbrados a viajar en vehículo, generalmente usaban sus poderes pero esto era la escepción, se trataba de un nuevo miembro para el equipo y si Ishida les decía que debían ir en auto es porque debían ir en auto y no se habla mas.

Brick se sentía algo raro durante el viaje, era como si ya hubiese pasado por esos lugares, volteó hacia la ventanilla y sus sospechas se aclararon… era el mismo camino que habían hecho para llegar a la casa de las chicas solo que esta vez era mas largo por las curvas, las paradas y el hecho de no ir volando. Eso le llamó la atención y quiso contestar otra duda que se le había venido a la cabeza: ¿iban a la casa de las PPG o solo era coincidencia? Confundido volteó a ver a su superior el cual solo se mantenía sereno y casi sin expresión alguna.

— _(Lo mejor será mantenerme callado, si aún no nos dijo nada será por algo)_

El viaje continuó tranquilo y en silencio.

 **0-0-(EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

Manuela seguía estática en su sitio viendo como el Dr. Magnus la observaba con su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos; acababa de contarle lo que había pasado en el bosque y sobre el tema del que habló con Bell. Aún no sabía como es que seguía con vida.

El imponente científico continuó en silencio durante un buen rato lo que provocaba una tensión cada vez mayor en la androide. Fue cuando se levantó que volvió el sonido a la habitación.

Manuela solo lo veía completamente aterrada, quien sabe lo que le podría hacer.

—Debo decir…—dijo el doctor —… que tu idea es buena.

La castaña lo miró boquiabierta, ¿Cómo que su idea era buena?

—Pe-pero señor…

—Ven, acompañame. —la interrumpió mientras se encaminaba hacia un armario en el cual apretó unos botones "invisibles" que se iluminaron al ser pulsados, abriendo una compuerta secreta.

— _(Bueno… esto es raro)_

Ambos caminaron a travez de un pasillo en dirección hacia algún lugar desconocido para la androide.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez no era incomodo ya que Manuela no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la reacción de su superior, ¿Por qué no estaba enojado con ella? No solo lo había desobedecido sino que tambien había fracasado.

—Puedo darme cuenta por tu expreción que estás confundida. — dijo el Dr. Magnus sobresaltandola —Descuida, te lo explicaré: tu idea es buena, eliminar a las chicas superpoderosas de una vez por todas para que no interfieran en nuestros planes. El problema es que nunca podrás hacerlo… no en tu estado actual.

Inmediatamente la castaña se miró a si misma, si se refería a los daños recibidos no era tan grave, tal vez hablaba de su nivel actual.

—¿Es por eso que me trajo aquí… sea donde sea?

Antes de responder, el cientifico se acercó a la pared que señalaba el final del pasillo, colocó su mano en ella y se oyó un sonido de activación automática.

—Exacto.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

El humo finalmente se había discipado por completo y la imagen en el suelo ya era totalmente visible… no era para nada lo que se esperaban.

—¿Qué… es esto? — preguntó extrañada Buttercup.

En el suelo se encontraba una chica de fisicamente su misma edad o un poco menos, largo cabello plateado y lo mas resaltante y a la vez extraño… piel oscura.

—Un poco exhibicionista, ¿no creen? — dijo la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que la desconocida no llevaba ropa.

Sus dos hermanas la miraron con cara de reproche y apurandose la taparon con una tela de mantel que se hallaba cerca.

No entendían que era lo que pasaba, no se trataba de Bunny, ¿Quién era esta chica?

El profesor salió de su "trinchera" para averiguar si su experimento había resultado, por las reacciones de sus hijas parecía que sí.

Cuando vió a la joven en el suelo se extrañó, esto no era exactamente lo que tenía que haber pasado.

—Que raro… ¿Por qué solo plateado?

Esa pregunta las tomó por sorpresa a las tres chicas, ¿de qué hablaba?

—¿Cómo que "solo plateado"? profesor, ¿Qué esta pasando?

El científico no sabía que decir, las tres miradas apuntaban hacia el con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que un rayo sería disparado en cualquier momento.

Por suerte para el, se oyó un sonido proveniente de otro lugar de la habitación, cerca de unos tubos de ensayo rotos. Los cuatro se dirigieron al origen del sonido.

Allí se encontraron con una segunda sorpresa… un chico de cabellos dorados y piel oscura; estaba tapado por tierra para suerte de las chicas.

—De acuerdo, esto es extraño.

—Profesor…— le llamó la atención Blossom exigiendole una explicación.

El científico suspiró derrotado, tendría que explicarles.

—De acuerdo les explicaré, pero mientras me ayudan con el desastre.

Las tres asintieron, no querían quedarse con la duda de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Durante la limpieza, el profesor les habló acerca del proyecto "Sol y Luna" y el motivo por el cual decidió "reiniciar" el proyecto. Tambien explicó el por qué no revivió Bunny debido a su inestabilidad y la falta de recursos que tenía en ese momento.

Despues de limpiar el sótano, pusieron a los dos chicos inconcientes **(y ya vestidos)** sobre unas camillas en un rincón de la habitación.

—Entonces… no nos habló sobre esto poorque…

La insinuación de Buttercup daba a entender algo al profesor… una última respuesta para terminar con las dudas.

—Porque…

Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta, tenían visitas.

—¡Yo voy! — dijo inmediatamente la rubia volando rapidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se topó con el profesor Ishida acompañado de los RRB —Oh, hola ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Buenas tardes, venimos por el proyecto "Sol y Luna".

Al oir el nombre del proyecto por parte del profesor japonés, Bubbles les dejó paso para que entraran.

—¡Profesor, tenemos visitas!

Al oir a la menor, el hombre subió a la sala de estar dejando a Blossom y Buttercup a cargo de los "nuevos", sin embargo se terminó llevandose una sorpresa al ver a Ishida.

No le extrañaba el motivo por el cual estaba allí, lo que le parecía raro era el como supo acerca de su experimento.

— _(Quizás solo pienso de más)_ — pensó quitandole importancia al tema.

— _Kon'nichiwa, doudesu ka?_ (hola, ¿Qué tal todo?) — saludó el profesor Ishida tratando de sonar amable, mas sin embargo continuó con la misma expresión neutra.

—Creo que deberías verlo por ti mismo. — dicho esto lo invitó a pasar al sotano seguido de Bubbles y los RRB quienes estaban algo confundidos, ¿la casa de las PPG? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el "nuevo"? ¿y que era eso de "Sol y Luna"?

Una vez abajo, Utonium les mostró a ambos chicos inconcientes siendo vigilados por Blossom y Buttercup.

Ishida puso una cara de confusión al verlos a ambos, volteó a ver al profesor.

—¿Dos?

Esa pregunta confundió a la mayor, por la forma en la que lo preguntaba parecía que no debían ser dos.

—Si… bueno verás tuvimos un pequeño accidente a la hora de colocar la piedra. — dijo un poco apenado.

—¿Y qué les pasó? ¿se les quemó? — dijo Butch con un toque de burla al ver que su piel era oscura. Al oirlo, Buttercup le pegó en el brazo.

—De hecho si, se me quemaron.

Esa declaración los dejó a todos -menos a Ishida- con los ojos abiertos **(se supone que tambien al espectador)**

—Lo que pasa es que por un tropezón se me cayeron un par de barras de hielo a la mezcla, y por accidente subí la temperatura del fuego; tal vez por eso se separaron.

A Blossom no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería saber el motivo por el cual el profesor Ishida se encontraba en su casa. Por suerte Brick tambien estaba con la misma duda.

—Y ¿Por qué vinimos aquí exactamente profesor? — preguntó el ojirrojo llamando la atención de su superior.

—Justamente por esto, estos dos jovenes son nuestros nuevos aliados.

—¿Y cuando van a despertar? — preguntó Boomer.

Utonium volteó a ver a los "nuevos" y respondió.

—Pronto. Ahora salgan que necesito hablar con Ishida.

Los seis obedecieron y subieron a la sala de estar dejando a los dos científicos hablar de algo importante seguramente.

Esta situación no podía ser mas incomoda para Buttercup; luego de lo del robot tenía que hablar sobre la disculpa de esa mañana pero no sabía como entablar una conversación con ese tema sin parecer una tonta.

Por su parte, Blossom estaba mas preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando en el sótano, no quería que fuera una discución ni nada parecido. Tenía curiosidad tambien con respecto a los "nuevos" y la relación que tenían con Ishida.

—Y… ¿Qué cuentan? — preguntó Butch tratando de romper el hielo, cosa que logró.

—¿Aparte de esto? No mucho. — respondió Bubbles —Bueno… a escepción de lo que me pasó en el bosque hace unas horas.

Boomer se alarmó un poco al oir eso, le daba un poco de vergüenza que supieran sobre que la había salvado pero lamentablemente no podía callarla… no sin hacerle daño al menos.

—¿Te fuiste al bosque?, ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Buttercup aprovechando la oportunidad para no hablar con Butch.

—Hoy. Tu estabas distraída viendo "Barbie" asi que no te diste cuenta.

Al oir eso la ojiverde se sonrojó enormemente, no quería que se enteraran de eso.

Las risas de los RRB y Blossom llenaron la sala.

 **0-0-(EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

De acuerdo… esto no se lo esperaba:

Al otro lado de la puerta automática se hallaba una especie de laboratorio en el cual se encontraban unos científicos muy raros aparte del mono verde; uno era bajito y con un peinado bastante curioso, otro era calvo y de piel oscura, y finalmente había una pequeña jaula con dos ratones blancos, uno de ellos era cabezón.

Manuela no entendía mucho sobre esto.

—¿Y estos en que me van a ayudar?

—Te van a mejorar.

El científico de piel oscura se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Magnus.

—¿Mejorar? Y yo que pensaba que ella ya era nuestra mayor pieza de tecnología.

—A.J ¿podrías callarte por favor? No vaya a ser que nos castiguen o algo. — trató de calmarlo el mas petiso.

—No les pasará nada mientras obedezcan mis ordenes. Ahora lo que quiero es que vean la forma de mejorarla.

La voz imponente del superior los calló a todos, el mas bajito se acercó a Manuela y le tomó la mano guiandola hacia una especie de camilla especial.

— _(Esto tiene que funcionar)_ Mojo Jojo…— el mencionado volteó —…continúa con la producción de robots hasta que Manuela esté lista.

—Como ordene.

El Dr. Magnus se retiró.

 **0-0-(EN LA CASA DE LAS PPG)-0-0**

Los minutos habían pasado y aún no ocurría nada mas allá de una bien mantenida conversación entre los seis; no era incomodo pero esperaban que ocurriera algo relacionado con los dos "nuevos".

—Y… ¿Por qué vinieron? — preguntó la rubia que era la que mas había hablado de las chicas.

—Bueno, el profesor Ishida nos dijo que conoceríamos a un nuevo alíado, nunca pensamos que sería aquí. — respondió Brick.

—Entonces el varón debería pasar para ustedes. — dijo Buttercup.

—La verdad no lo creo. ¿Vieron como reaccionó Ishida? El tampoco esperaba que fueran dos. — dijo Boomer dando a resaltar ese detalle.

El rubio tenía razón, y no solo eso ¿Por qué no despertaban inmediatamente? Ellas y los RRB ya eran muy activos cuando fueron creados.

Por suerte las dudas no duraron mucho puesto que el profesor subió al living para decirles que bajaran al sótano.

Una vez abajo se toparon con una escena muy curiosa: los "nuevos" habían despertado pero actuaban entre confundidos y asustados; parecía como si todo fuera nuevo para ellos.

—Bubbles ¿podrías hablar con ellos?

La rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia los dos con el objetivo de calmarlos, ella era la mejor cuando se trataba de hablar con alguien.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos chicos se asustaron, ninguno sabía que pasaba

—Tanquilos, todo está bien, no les haré nada.

Extrañamente, ambos reaccionaron mas tranquilos pero aún confundidos; podían entenderla pero aún así no sabían que era lo que decía **(lo sé, algo raro)**.

La menor les extendió la mano de forma amigable tratando de ganarse su confianza, algo que consiguió casi inmediatamente cuando la chica de cabello plateado aceptó el gesto amable.

Ambos trataron de levantarse, llevaban pocos minutos de vida por lo que les costaba realizar movimientos básicos.

Una vez que pudieron mantener su equilibrio voltearon a ver a todos los presentes.

—Bueno…— dijo Blossom —…bienvenidos "Oro y Plata"

 **.**

 **Fin capitulo 30**

 **.**

 **No sé si les habrá gustado mi decisión de que sean personajes diferentes a Bunny pero descuiden, no se arrepentiran; Bunny aparecerá mas adelante, solo tengan paciencia.**

 **A todo esto… ¡Feliz día de la mujer! (un minuto de silencio por las mujeres fallecidas en aquel incendio que dio origen a este día)**

 **Espero que les interese lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante (por cierto, estos dos nuevos no son unos "Mary Sue" ni "Gary Stu" asi que no se preocupen.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


	7. ¿Cita?

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Como no sé sus opiniones con respecto al episodio anterior me gustaría que me lo digan con un review que no les cuesta nada.**

 **He estado leyendo los capitulos anteriores y me percaté de un par de errores de continuidad menores, solo para informar diré que estos capítulos ocurren el mismo día del ataque de los robots.**

 **Comencemos de una buena vez.**

 **.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

.

 **CAPITULO 31: "¿CITA?"**

.

El ambiente se mantenía tenso, especialmente para los "nuevos" debido a que no sabían que pasaba exactamente, es más no sabían nada en absoluto **(¿asi se habrán sentido Adán y Eva?)** pero extrañamente no se sentían raros, era como si fueran bebés o algo parecido.

—Definitivamente esto va a ser algo molesto; no hablan, no nos entienden y estoy segura de que no tienen idea de lo que está pasando ¿cierto? — dijo Buttercup llamando la atención del resto.

Bubbles se puso enfrente de ambos y probó algo.

—Hola, soy Bubbles, ¿entienden lo que digo?

—Por favor rubia, si ni siquiera saben caminar bien ¿Cómo esperas que te-?

Ambos chicos asintieron cerrandole la boca al ojiverde al demostrar que si entendían lo que Bubbles les decía… de alguna manera.

Buttercup puso una expresión triunfante en su rostro, le encantaba ver como su contraparte se humillaba solo.

La ojiceleste sonrió al ver que por lo menos ella tendría oportunidad de "dialogar" con ellos.

—Diganme, ¿Cómo se sienten?

Ante la pregunta, ambos se miraron; se sentían raros pero a la vez muy normales, y lo peor es que no podían ni sabían siquiera como responder.

Al ver la reacción de ambos morenos, Ishida volteó a ver a sus chicos quienes estaban menos confundidos que antes con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Chicos, nos vamos. — dijo para despues dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al frente.

Los RRB reaccionaron un poco tarde. El primero en ir tras el profesor fue Brick, seguido por Boomer quien antes volteó a ver a Bubbles recibiendo un movimiento de mano de parte suya en señal de despedida. Butch por su parte fue tras ellos pero se detuvo en la puerta; había algo que quería hacer antes. Se volteó en dirección a su contraparte quien lo vió algo curiosa.

—Oye…— comenzó a hablar ganandose la atención de la chica y sus hermanas, por la expresión que tenía parecía ser algo serio —... conque Barbie ¿eh?

Un golpe en el estómago fue la respuesta de la azabache. ¿No podía actuar maduro al menos una vez?

Tanto Blossom como Bubbles se estaban riendo levemente por la tontería que había dicho el ojiverde.

—Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme puedes irte ahora.

Butch se incorporó con algo de dificultad, el golpe fue muy duro pero no por la burla, el lo sintió mas personal.

—Bueno ya, hablando en serio…— respiró profundamente —¿Qué te parece si vas hoy al centro dentro de media hora?

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión, ¿Por qué quería que fuera al centro con e…?

— _(Un momento… ¿será que quiere que…?)_ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su contraparte.

—Bueno, si vas a ir entonces mas vale no llegar tarde, te voy a esperar solo diez minutos. — dijo para luego dirigirse hacia el auto en el que lo esperaban sus hermanos y el profesor japonés.

Apenas se fueron, Blossom y Bubbles saltaron hacia su hermana con expresiones de picardía total.

—Vaya vaya, parece que alguien tiene un admirador. — dijo la mayor con un tono melodioso en su voz que puso nerviosa y aún mas confundida a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que Butch te diría "ve dentro de media hora al centro"?

—Ammm no sé, tal vez para ¡Pelear! — dijo casi gritando la úiltima palabra.

—Vamos hermanita, no pienses así y ve a cambiarte, necesitas verte presentable para tu cita.

—¿Cita? — la interrogativa permaneció en el aire puesto que la ojirrosa terminó por arrastrarla hacia su propia habitación con el objetivo de encontrar una prenda que ponerle. Bubbles fue detrás de ellas.

 **0-0-(EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

Bell caminaba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que ocurriera algo interesante. Mientras su hermano la vigilaba por si acaso Bradia, quien se encontraba entrenando con Breannin, se atrevía a golpearla por perder el tiempo.

Pasaban los minutos y todo seguía igual; los pasos de la peliblanca resonaban en la vieja sala de entrenamiento cada vez que los golpes cesaban; si esto seguía igual la chica de ojos negros no iba a poder aguantar.

"TOC TOC TOC TOC…"

—¡DEJA DE CAMINAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ, NIÑA LLORONA!

El grito resonó por todo el lugar provocando que la chica se detuviera luego de haber caminado por 15 minutos. Bell volteó a ver a Bradia quien la miraba molesta pero aliviada de ver que se había quedado quieta.

La peliblanca permaneció estática en su sitio durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Yo camino cuando se me da la gana. — dijo para despues retomar su caminata.

Bradia se enfadó aún mas cuando la vió caminar.

—Hija de…— se lanzó hacia ella con la clara intención de golpearla —¡TE DIJE QUE PARARAS!

Bell simplemente, estando de espaldas, la tomó del brazo y le realizó una llave aprovechando la velocidad con la que iba hacia ella. La pelinegra reaccionó a tiempo apoyando sus pies en el suelo, tan fuerte que creó unas grietas y hundiendose ligeramente.

Antes de que Bradia se moviera nuevamente, la ojiblanca dio un giro sobre su propio eje arrojandola lejos de ella.

La pelinegra se incorporó antes de tocar el suelo manteniendose en el aire para despues descender lentamente.

Ambas miradas chocaron, las dos tenían intención de golpearse mutuamente con gran fuerza.

De repente, Bradia se sintió estática, no podía moverse.

—¿Qué es esto?, Sueltame Breannin. — dijo mirando hacia la chica que se encontraba en el aire.

—Lo haré cuando tus emociones se calmen y liberes tus frustraciones ante mi poder.

Bradia estaba frustrada, no podría moverse debido a que Breannin tenía control sobre ella. Quería golpear a la niña que estaba frente suyo y no dejaría que la poeta la calmara a la fuerza sin antes haberle bajado al menos un diente a Bell.

Comenzó a forcejear casi sin éxito, la peliazul no la soltaba en lo mas mínimo por lo que se vió obligada a usar ella también su poder especial: aumentar su propio poder.

— _(Se está poniendo mas seria, no creo poder retenerla por mas tiempo aunque mi corazón así lo quiera.)_ — pensó antes de sentir como perdía el control sobre su sistema nervioso.

Una vez libre del "agarre", Bradia voló con gran velocidad hacia Bell dispuesta a golpearla con todo lo que tenía; Bell también pensaba igual por lo que imitó su acción dirigiendose hacia ella con las mismas intenciones.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! — gritaron ambas listas para golpearse mutuamente.

—¡Ya basta! — dijo Barton frenandolas a ambas con sus manos, dio un giro con el cual arrojó a las chicas hacia sus costados lejos una de la otra.

—Ambas detenganse. — volvió a hablar el peliblanco tratando de calmarlas —Bradia, trata de controlarte, y tu Bell, si vas a caminar hazlo en tu habitación.

La peliblanca miró a su hermano y luego a su compañera, no estaba de humor para pelear ni para ponerse a discutir con nadie por lo que se limitó a obedecerlo.

Cuando el sonido de los pasos desaparecieron en el pasillo, la pelinegra se acercó al chico y lo obligó a verla.

—¿Me podrías decir por qué a tu hermana le encanta joderme la vida?

—Calmate, ya sabes como es ella.

—¡Esa no es excusa para que se ponga a molestar al resto con tonterías como caminar con tacones!

Barton ya no sabía que hacer exactamente, volteó a ver a Breannin quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza dandole a entender lo que tenía que hacer.

—Mira iré a hablar con ella, ustedes sigan entrenando. — dijo para despues irse por donde se había ido su hermana.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bell. Había mucho silencio y eso le preocupaba.

"Toc toc"

No hubo respuesta por lo que decidió abrir la puerta para ver si en realidad su hermana se encontraba ahí.

Cuando entró, vió que no había nadie.

—Que raro, ¿Dónde estará? — dijo antes de recordar que podía rastrearla usando su habilidad especial. Se concentró y comenzó a "buscar" por toda la base.

— _(Te encontré.)_

Inmediatamente comenzó a levitar y con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Los gritos de Buttercup se escuchaban en toda la casa.

—¡TE DIGO QUE NO PIENSO IR!

—Ay vamos, no es tan malo, solo vístete como el otro día y todo saldrá bien.

—¡QUE NO PIENSO IR! — gritaba cada vez mas fuerte.

Bubbles posó su mano sobre el hombro de Blossom y le señaló que ella se haría cargo. Entendiendo el mensaje, la mayor se fue de la habitación de la ojiverde y cerró la puerta.

La rubia miró a su hermana quien estaba de espaldas a ella y claramente molesta; se acercó y le tocó la espalda en señal de comprensión.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? — le preguntó con un tono maternal, algo raro en ella.

Buttercup la miró medio incrédula, ¿Cómo no podía saber el motivo?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? Es un RRB. — dijo recalcando lo último.

—Por favor, ambas sabemos que no es por eso.

La morena se quedó callada por un minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Entonces por qué insistes en que vaya? — preguntó ya con un tono medio triste.

—Para que olvides lo que pasó con el.

—¿Tu crees que necesito esto?

—No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentar.

El silencio permaneció en la sala solo unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me pongo?

Bubbles sonrió contenta al oir eso.

—Tu dejamelo a mi.

No sabía por qué, pero no le agradó esa frase.

 **0-0-(CON LOS RRB)-0-0**

—Entonces… ¿vas a salir con la **única** … que te quiere ver muerto? — preguntó Boomer recalcando el "única".

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en la habitación del verde mientras este se preparaba para su "viaje a la madurez" como le decía el.

—Exacto. — dijo completamente seguro de lo que hacía.

—Butch… hay formas mas faciles de suicidarse. — dijo Brick en tono de broma provocando que el menor se riera levemente.

—¿Por qué no se callan? Necesito apoyo moral, no envidia de su parte.

—¿Envidia?, ¿Quién tiene envidia? — preguntó el mayor siguiendole el juego.

—No sé ni por qué les hablo. — dijo antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Ambos hermanos lo miraban mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse, esto le provocó una ligera incomodidad.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio decidió detenerse y mirarlos fijamente.

—¿Les importa?

—No, tu tranquilo. — respondió el rubio en tono de burla, algo que enojó al moreno.

—¡YÁ SALGAN DE AQUÍ! —gritó mientras los sacaba a patadas de su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo a pensar, ¿y si tienen razón?, ¿y si se estaba equivocando con esto? Después de todo ella lo odiaba por alguna razón aparte de su "origen".

— _(Tranquilo Butch, no pienses en eso y todo saldrá bien.)_ — se dijo mentalmente para darse ánimos.

Terminó de vestirse y salió casi disparado hacia el área de despegue, que era el lugar autorizado para salir volando de la base.

Una vez que se alzó en vuelo, procedió a dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

 **0-0-(EN EL CENTRO)-0-0**

Bueno… tal vez exageró con lo de asustarse cuando su hermana dijo que se haría cargo de lo que se pondría, porque la verdad no se veía nada mal: Llevaba una blusa negra cubierta por una chaqueta deportiva verde, unos pantalones negros algo holgados pero que resaltaban ligeramente sus femeninas piernas y finalmente unos tenis verdes.

Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar igual, que ésta "cita" era algo estúpido e inútil.

— _(No importa lo que diga, yo sé que esto está mal.)_ — se dijo mentalmente tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Siguió esperando al responsable de su presencia allí, y como el tiempo se le hacía largo procedió a observar su entorno para matar el rato: Había mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro, algunos trabajando, otros por ocio. Fue entonces que sintió algo raro cerca suyo, como si algo o alguien estuviera acercandose a ella. Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda obligandola a voltear rapidamente con el objetivo de defenderse de lo que estuviera por atacarla; por suerte alcanzó a detenerse al ver que se trataba de un hombre cualquiera que solo estaba caminando cerca. Se disculpó y volvió a su posición anterior.

— _(¿Qué me está pasando?, siento como si alguien tratara de atraparme pero… ¿Quién o qué será?)_ — comenzó a preguntarse algo asustada, no quería admitirlo pero empezaba a tener miedo de lo que pudiera ser eso; había sentido eso hace un año pero no de forma tan frecuente como ahora. — _(¿Qué podrá ser?)_

Cerca de allí se encontraba Butch quien acababa de llegar al lugar de encuentro.

— _(Ok, aquí vamos.)_ — pensó antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la chica —Hola. Veo que llegaste. — dijo con una expresión segura en su rostro.

Al oirlo, la morena se limitó a susurrar un pequeño quejido, realmente esperaba que no se presentara.

—Ahórrate los saludos y terminemos con esto de una vez. — dijo ella dandole a entender que no quería estar ahí.

—¿Y esos ánimos? La otra vez no te quejaste tanto. — contraatacó el con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Fue porque estaban mis hermanas, no te creas tanto.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque sin dirigirse ni una palabra, una porque no tenía ganas y el otro por los nervios quizá. **(admitanlo, tratar de hablar con alguien que te odia es dificil)**

Continuaron así por 15 minutos hasta que pasaron por un puesto de hot dogs.

—¿Quieres uno? — preguntó Butch tratando de ser amable con ella.

—No. — dijo ella en respuesta, no quería que pareciera una cita. Sin embargo su contraparte no le hizo caso y se dirigió a comprar — _(Éste no aprende.)_

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sentir nuevamente un hormigueo en la espalda solo que esta vez no era tan intenso como antes, se volteó a ver detrás suyo pero no vió a nadie que pudiera parecer sospechoso. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de buscar alguna pista de lo que le ocurría y de paso "huir" de la situación en la que estaba pero la voz de Butch la interrumpió justo antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Aquí tienes . — dijo el ojiverde mientras le ofrecía un hot dog a la chica quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y enojada, ella había pensado que compró solo para el.

—Te dije que no quiero. — le recalcó molesta a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

—Pero eso no significa que no tengas hambre. — respondió su contraparte.

Inmediatamente se oyó un sonido similar a un gruñido lo que provocó que Buttercup se sonrojara un poco, definitivamente tenía hambre y el olor de la comida no ayudaba a disimularlo.

— _(Maldita sea, odio cuando pasa esto.)_ — pensó mientras tomaba el hot dog sin dirigirle la mirada al moreno quien sonreía satisfecho.

 **0-0-(EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

Barton finalmente llegó adonde se encontraba su hermana, se sorprendió de que se tratara de una habitación aparentemente abandonada de las instalaciones. Dispuesto a hablar con ella entró.

Caminó por todo el lugar buscando a Bell. Algo que le llamó la atención fueron la gran cantidad de cables y maquinarias que aún operaban lo que le resultó algo extraño pero ignoró todo eso, quería encontrar a su hermana.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Bell cerca de donde él estaba, parecía que hablaba con alguien.

Se acercó y vió que, efectivamente intercambiaba palabras con una chica pelinegra que se encontraba amarrada a una especie de cápsula o contenedor, fue entonces que la reconoció, era la chica fantasma que había capturado el otro día.

Inmediatamente se acercó dispuesto a interrumpir la conversación.

—¡Bell, ¿Qué haces hablando con ella!? — preguntó provocando que ambas chicas voltearan a verlo.

El se puso entre las dos en un intento por "proteger" a su hermana.

—Barton, solo le hacía unas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? — la expresión que tenía en su rostro era de ligero enojo, no quería que hermanita se pusiera en problemas solo por un poco de curiosidad. El sabía que era lo que podía pasar si Bell se enteraba de lo que no debía y por eso se veía obligado a guardarle el secreto.

—Preguntas que no te incumben mamerto. — le dijo Dani tratando de provocarlo a irse, cosa que no consiguió obviamente.

Barton la miraba desafiante, sabía lo que la chica podía hacer aún sin poderes por lo que no podía confiarse así nada mas.

—Sea lo que sea no importa. Bell, ven conmigo que tenemos que hablar. — dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí. La chica sin embargo se resistió.

—No, no hasta que me digas exactamente que es lo que papi quiere hacer. — dijo ella a la vez que se safaba del agarre.

Las palabras de su hermana lo pusieron en una situación dificil, si bien quería decirselo no podía, no sin saber como podría reaccionar. Pero si no se lo decía entonces acabaría destrozando la confianza que se tenían. Se puso a pensar cuidadosamente y solo atinó a decirle:

—Vuelve a tu habitación y allí te lo diré.

La peliblanca no sabía como sentirse ahora, si asustada por lo que podría decirle o simplemente confundida por lo que le había dicho Daniela. Le restó importancia y atinó a obedecer a su hermano saliendo de la sala y dirigiendose a su habitación.

Una vez que salió, Barton volteó a ver a la chica fantasma.

—Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, no dejaré que arruines todo por lo que mi padre ha estado luchando. — dijo para darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¿Te refieres a todo el daño que le ha causado a tanta gente inocente solo para cumplir un miserable capricho?

Las palabras de Daniela hicieron que se detuviera por un par de segundos antes de finalmente retirarse. No le importaba realmente lo que pasara, solo quería una familia de verdad incluso si eso significaba volverse un villano.

 **0-0-(CON LOS VERDES)-0-0**

El ambiente no era precisamente incomodo, pero si tuviese que escoger una palabra para definir su situación actual sería… molesto.

Era molesto el hecho de haber aceptado ir, era molesto que Butch tratara de caerle bien, era molesto que no pudiese solo irse y dejarlo ahí… ¡Era jodidamente molesto que no se estuviese aburriendo! Porque si, aunque no lo quisiera admitir no se aburría para nada pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no disfrutarlo; el chico era malditamente atento con ella, le preguntaba si tenía hambre, la invitaba a alguna actividad como jugar arcade, **(estaban en una especie de central de juegos o algo así)** trataba de entablar una conversación civilizada, etc. Es por eso que odiaba el hecho de estar allí con el, no quería divertirse si se trataba de Butch.

El chico por su parte estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de estar en una cita con Buttercup sino mas bien porque no sabía como podría reaccionar. Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón y esto no había sido buena idea, con eso en mente decidió cambiar de táctica y en vez de ser atento optó por actuar un poco mas natural.

—Así que…—comenzó a hablar intentando iniciar una charla… pero fracasó.

—No… digas… nada. — dijo siseando cada palabra dándole a entender que no quería hablar —No me importa lo que quieras hacer o decir, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Comenzó a irse en dirección a su casa, estaba harta de aguantarlo por muy buen chico que aparentara ser. Solo quería irse a casa.

Butch en cambio, se estaba cansando de su actitud rencorosa hacia él por lo que decidió detenerla.

—Al menos dime por qué me odias.

Esas palabras hicieron que la ojiverde se detuviera en seco. Buttercup volteó a verlo con una mirada de desagrado; se acercó unos pasos a él.

—No te odio…— comenzó a decir tomándolo casi por sorpresa —… pero te quiero lejos de mí.

Se despegó del suelo y voló hacia su casa dejando plantado al chico quien aún procesaba lo que acababa de oir.

En pleno vuelo, los pensamientos de la morena eran simples: volver, pegarse al sofá y mirar una maratón de Star Wars; no le importaba lo que pudieran decir sus hermanas, solo quería olvidarse del chico al menos por un rato.

Mientras volaba, varios pensamientos y recuerdos vinieron a su mente… recuerdos que no quería tener en su cabeza.

Uno de ellos era especial… demasiado especial.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Una Buttercup de 10 años caminaba contenta por la acera de Townsville junto a un chico de su misma edad. Ambos iban tomados de la mano._

— _Debo admitirlo, salir contigo fue muy divertido. — dijo la chica a su acompañante._

— _Claro que lo fue. ¿Acaso olvidas con quien estás? — respondió el chico con un tono de arrogancia divertida provocando risa en la powerpuff verde._

— _Éste día será uno que no olvidaré. — dijo mientras observaba el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 **(Fin flashback)**

— _(¡No no no no no!, ese es exactamente el día que quiero olvidar.)_ — dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza intentando borrar ese día de su mente. Fue por culpa de ese suceso que su vida cambió para mal.

En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado su casa, se golpeó mentalmente y dio vuelta. Lo que vió le resultó extraño pero se hizo una idea de que podría ser:

Una patrulla estaba estacionada frente a la casa, dos oficiales y un sujeto de traje y maletín bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Ante esa escena decidió bajar cerca.

 **0-0-(CON BLOSSOM)-0-0**

La pelinaranja se encontraba en la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser la cena: guiso de arróz y lo que quedó del bife del día anterior.

En el momento que apagó la hornalla escuchó el sonido de golpes en la puerta. Tenían visita.

—¡Bubbles, atiende por favor!

—¡Ya voy! — respondió la rubia mientras volaba en dirección a la puerta.

Esperaba que fuera Buttercup pero rapidamente lo descartó debido a que había pasado solo media hora desde que se fue a su "cita". Sin embargo, cuando vió a los oficiales supo que definitivamente no era su hermana.

—¿Es usted Bubbles Utonium? — preguntó el del maletín con un tono que incomodó ligeramente a la rubia.

—Eh… si. — respondió casi con duda.

El hombre sacó una identificación y procedió a presentarse.

—Me llamo Ryan Clouds, soy secretario de la alcaldía y vine a hablar con usted y sus hermanas.

Al comprender el motivo, la chica le pidió un momento antes de ir en busca del profesor.

Bajó al laboratorio donde se encontraba su padre analizando lo que parecían ser muestras de cabello de los "nuevos".

—Profesor…

—¿Qué?, ¿Que pasa? — preguntó mientras volteaba hacia ella.

—Vino el secretario del alcalde.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Utonium supo que tenía que hacerlo pasar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Carraspeó antes de hablar en el momento que lo vió.

—Adelante, pasen por favor. — dijo en cortesía mientras los oficiales y el secretario entraban a la casa.

—Con permiso.

—Siéntese por favor. — dijo mientras le ofrecía una silla.

Bubbles fue en busca de su hermana mayor quien, al enterarse de quién estaba en la sala de estar caminó rápidamente hacia la sala.

El silenció se apoderó del lugar por un momento relativamente corto. El profesor se encargó de preguntar.

—Y digame… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vine para hablar con las PowerPuff Girls pero… ¿Dónde está la verde? — preguntó el secretario en un tono algo pedante, cosa que ofendió ligeramente a Blossom.

Antes de poder responder que se encontraba fuera por el momento, la voz de Buttercup se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada.

—¿A quién le dice "la verde"? — preguntó de forma despectiva mientras entraba a la sala.

El hecho de ver que había vuelto de su "cita" era motivo de sorpresa para ambas hermanas ya que no la esperaban tan pronto.

—Eso no importa, hablemos de lo que vine a hacer aquí. — dijo el secretario mientras abría el maletín en la mesa mostrando unos papeles que parecían ser documentos y cosas parecidas; Blossom solo reconoció dos tipos de papeles: un informe y un par de seguros —Como sabrán hace un par de días ocurrió lo que al parecer fue una especie de invasión en el área comercial, dicho conflicto ocacionó varios daños en la gran mayoría de puestos de mercado que estaban funcionando allí, así como también varias personas salieron heridas, pero por suerte no hubo ninguna baja.

—Lo sabemos, estuvimos allí. — dijo Blossom con naturalidad.

—Justamente… ustedes estuvieron allí. — recalcó el secretario provocando que las chicas se sintieran algo curiosas por el punto que el hombre quería tratar, aunque la mayor se hizo una idea.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con esto señor Clouds? — preguntó el profesor al darse cuenta de adonde iba todo.

—Trato de decir que si las PPG no hubiesen estado en el área comercial, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Buttercup.

—¿Está diciendo que fue nuestra culpa? Esas chicas atacaron primero.

—No debieron continuar la pelea. — respondió en un tono algo infantil pero manteniendo su firmeza.

—Buttercup tiene razón. — dijo Bubbles en un intento por ayudar a su hermana —Esas chicas nos buscaban a nosotras, no fue nuestra culpa.

—Si ustedes eran el motivo por el cual atacaron el lugar, entonces eso las hace responsables; especialmente si incluímos a los dos robots que atacaron el mismo día y en lugares donde ustedes se encontraban.

Ninguna de las chicas tenía realmente algún argumento válido contra esa acusación.

Para evitar mas discusiones, Blossom decidió tomar la palabra.

—¿Cuál será nuestra multa? — preguntó de forma simple y directa lo que tomó por sorpresa a sus hermanas y a su padre.

—Como son nuevas en esta ciudad no se les dará multa, pero las mantendremos vigiladas. Considerenlo una advertencia leve.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguido por los oficiales.

—Un momento, los RRB también participaron en lo del robot, ¿ellos no tendrán sanción? — preguntó Buttercup esperando una afirmativa por parte del secretario.

—No, ellos son agentes del gobierno por lo que sus acciones son parte de su trabajo.

—¿Está bromeando? ¡Son los RowdyRuff Boys!, ¿es que acaso nadie…?

—¡Buttercup! — dijo Blossom llamandole la atención a su hermana —Él sabe lo que hace.

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a la ojiverde quien se limitó a refunfuñar.

El secretario Ryan se subió a la patrulla, y antes de partir dirigió su mirada a las PPG y habló.

—Recuerden... las mantendremos vigiladas.

Las tres hermanas vieron al auto irse por la calle hacia algún lugar.

Una vez dentro de la casa la situación solo resultó ser algo incómoda debido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Buttercup fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema Blossom? Nos trató como si fueramos un peligro. — dijo a su hermana.

—Él tiene razón, la "Ley Anti-heroe" nos impide actuar de la forma en que lo hicimos incluso si se trata de defensa propia.

—Pero no fue nuestra culpa. — trató de excusarse la pelinegra.

—Aún así, esas chicas iban por nosotras por lo que somos responsables de lo que pasó.

El profesor volvió al laboratorio dispuesto a continuar con su investigación, pero mas que nada para evitar estar en medio de la discusión de sus hijas; nunca le gustó cuando llegaban a ese punto.

—¿Responsables? Nosotras no destruímos el lugar a propósito; cuando éramos niñas destruíamos gran parte da la ciudad y casi nadie se quejaba.

—Cuando éramos niñas no existía la "Ley Anti-heroe", además vivíamos en Townsville y allí era normal ese tipo de catástrofes, aquí en Powerville no están preparados para una situación así.

—¿Y cómo explicas que Townsville haya terminado siendo una zona de guerra por tu culpa?, hasta desapareció del mapa y no veo que te hagas responsable.

Eso último enfureció a Bubbles quien se encontraba escuchando todo; odiaba ese recuerdo.

—¡CALLENSE! — gritó llamando la atención de sus hermanas —¡No vuelvan a discutir sobre esto nunca mas! — dicho eso último se encaminó a su habitación, estaba furiosa pero sobre todo… triste.

Sabiendo que no serviría subir y disculparse, ambas se miraron antes de volver a lo que hacían, o en el caso de Buttercup sentarse en el sofá y mirar la TV.

Blossom continuó preparando la cena hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermana aún vestía la ropa de su "cita". Aprovechando la situación para desviarse del tema anterior, decidió hablar.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? — comenzó tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde.

—¿Cómo me fue en qué? — dijo sin entender lo que decía.

—Tu "cita"… ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿tan malo fue contigo que volviste en solo media hora? — dijo con sarcasmo.

Buttercup se dio cuenta de que aún vestía la misma ropa, sin embargo eso no fue lo que provocó que emitiera un gruñido molesto.

—Por favor… no me hables de eso. — dijo queriendo evadir la conversación.

La pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que su hermana no hablaba como se suponía debía hablar, no parecía rencorosa o enojada sino frustrada solo que no como de costumbre.

—Pero solo quiero saber que fue lo que pasó.

—¡Ya te dije que no me hables de eso! — dijo ya algo harta, ese día no había sido uno muy bueno para ella… los chicos, los robots, los "nuevos", Butch, el secretario, la discusión con Blossom… todo indicaba que su vida de ahora en adelante sería muy extraño, mas de lo normal.

Buttercup volvió a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse y mantenerse encerrada durante un buen rato, no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos.

Se quedó en su cama durante varios minutos hasta que escuchó un golpe en su ventana que la obligó a voltearse. Como no vió nada se volvió a acostar, pero un nuevo golpe la distrajo de su objetivo. No quería levantarse pero dos golpes seguidos la obligaron a levantarse.

— _(Si es quien creo que es lo voy a matar.)_ — pensó molesta mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

La abrió y vió que se trataba de Butch, eso solo la hizo enojar aún mas.

—¡Te dije que te quiero lejos de mi! — gritó furiosa.

—¿Y no estoy lejos ahora? — su pregunta fue respondida con una pesa voladora que casi le da, no fue buena idea hacer esa broma.

—¡Hablo en serio, vete de aquí!

—Bueno, pero antes…— le lanzó un objeto que ella inmediatamente agarró en el aire —Un pequeño regalo. — dijo para despues levantar vuelo e irse.

Buttercup vió la estela verde desaparecer a lo lejos antes de mirar el pequeño objeto en su mano. Apretó su puño, tenía ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana y que se perdiera en el horizonte, pero sintió que sería un insulto demasiado grande hasta para alguien como Butch, asi que simplemente lo guardó y se prometió jamas abrirlo.

— _(Como si fuera suficiente.)_

En definitiva odió que le gustara la "cita".

.

 **Fin del capitulo 31.**

 **.**

 **Me demoré casi un año… ¡Un puto año en subir este capitulo.**

 **Pero bueno, es mi cumpleaños 18 así que trataré de no cagarla.**

 **Por favor dejen review y confíen en que subiré capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
